


Golden Moon - The story

by narutoandsasukearecanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Multi pairings, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Smut, continuation of golden moon, continuation of one shot, i hope you guys like it, i thought of a whole story and universe and now i have to write it all, make my fanfic baby come to life, multi relationships, my brain does, over 10 chapters long to be expected, please let me know, review if you wish, sns, this will now be a long fanfic, uchiha sasuke/uzumaki nartuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoandsasukearecanon/pseuds/narutoandsasukearecanon
Summary: Naruto a millionaire entrepreneur in the fashion industry, meets Sasuke a waiter at a luxourious bar in odd circumstances and now cant seem to get this hypnotizing man out of his brain, he has never wanted anyone ever, but for some reason he needs to know everything about Sasuke.But sometimes this fairy tail facade you have of people can be ruined by the fact that this isnt fiction but real life and real life can sometimes be a bitch.





	1. Golden Moon Lounge Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715469) by [narutoandsasukearecanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoandsasukearecanon/pseuds/narutoandsasukearecanon). 



> PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES FIRST!
> 
> -Golden Moon will now be a full story, due to high demand from a few lovely people who asked.  
> -The first one shot Golden Moon will be seperate to this, even though obviously the first chapter will remian the same. This is due to the fact that I want to keep the first chapter seperate encase people who read the one shot liked the fluff nature and also liked creating thier own story in thier head about what might have happened afterwards. This continuation will be a full story, so I wanted to include angst, because I live on angst like a vampire, so I didnt want people to be sad that maybe there fluffy version in thier heads were ruined by how I wanted to do to this story. Hence why I am making another version of Golden Moon called Golden Moon the story.  
> -OBVIOUSLY ITS MALE/MALE so please dont come yell at me for that.  
> \- It is Multi-relationship, so the main characters will be/have other relationships or experiences things with other characters, so please dont bite me that this isnt fully sns.  
> -Besides that have fun reading! comments/criticism is always welcome, in a nice nature please, I am a delicate person :S.

The sun was shining harshly on Naruto’s asleep body, it threatened the young adult to leave a bright red mark if he didn’t wake up in 20 minutes. Naruto’s eyes fluttered open, squinting at the beaming ray of sun. His alarm started ringing violently, refusing to simmer down until it was turned off.

Naruto let out a disgruntled sigh, unwilling to wake up. He reached for his phone and quickly turned off the alarm, greeting the morning with massive distaste.  If mornings weren’t already Naruto’s cup of tea, today was probably his most hated day, making getting up in the morning a colossal struggle for Naruto.

He wished he could sleep throughout the entirety off today, this day, this date. It was not one that Naruto had ever befriended. Naruto was jerked out of bed with a text message. Knowing who it would be Naruto questioned to answer or not.

Two seconds later, another text came through. Naruto grumbled under his breath as he pushed himself off the bed to pick up his phone and headed to the bathroom. As he washed his face and brushed his teeth his phone began to buzz again. “For Christ sake, every year.” Knowing the phone wouldn’t shut up if he didn’t answer it, he decided it was time to answer his text, even though he knew it had been Sakura the whole time.

Naruto opened the messages and was greeted with the same old annoying Sakura. The same messages he always got on this day.

**_Naruto. Its Valentine’s day- Why are you ignoring me? -I know you get all sad and gloomy on Valentines, because you are a lonely sucker. -I found you a date, give him a chance. I know since coming out, you have become a hermit crab, actually go talk to some guys, I promise they won’t bite ;) or they might._ **

Naruto hated when Sakura intervened in his love life, he decided to not date after breaking up with Hinata because he just hadn’t found anyone that barely sparked his interest. Everyone seemed the same, only wanting one thing. All the guys Naruto was made to go on dates with where bland, soul sucking people. Either only after Naruto’s success, or flirtatiously trying way too hard to get into his pants.

Naruto always had severe commitment issues, it took him so long to call it quits with Hinata, even though he knew he was gay. But she was the first person to actually stay with him longer than 6 months, everyone else didn’t last 2 weeks.

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh and clicked the dial tone.

“Naruto! How is my main man! So, date tonight?”

“No Sakura, I’m not doing it. Every year it’s the same. I major disappointment and waste of my time.”

“Oh, come on Naruto. Please. I promise I actually met this guy, he reminds me of you a little bit.”

“What’s his name?”

“Gaara.”

“Sakura, I swear. If this turns out to be a dud, I will stab you, and also take away your friend privileges.”

“Oh no! Not the keys to your apartment. How will I live? Actually, take that back, you have a massive TV, and a great view.”

Naruto let out a small chuckle. Sakura loved to meddle in his life but he couldn’t imagine a life without her.

“Sakura, last chance. I refuse to try you’re flimsily dating schemes if this one doesn’t pan out longer than a month.”

“A MONTH?”

“Hey you know I want commitment, I would assume you would put that on the list when choosing these… oh, so eligible bachelors for me.”

“Tch, well, I mean he seemed right up your alley bu-“

“Ahhhh, I don’t want excuses my sweet Sakura, this date has your key privileges to my apartment at stake, I hope he is a good one.”

“Tch, well now so do I. I still have 1 season left to watch of my TV series on that glorious TV.”

“We shall see, any ways I have to go, we still on for lunch tomorrow?”

“Yer we are, normal spot?”

 “Yep!”

“Ille send you a text with the info for Gaara’s date tonight. Oh, and dress nice slacker boy, this guy actually has a high paying job, not like the scum you always tend to pick up from the bars.”

“Hey what can I say, I have a thing for bad boys.” “Tch, which always drives my head in. Anyways ciao Naruto, I’m off to my date.”

“Good luck!”

Naruto hanged up the phone and looked into the bathroom mirror, realizing he had a lot of work to do to make himself presentable for this date. He let out a deep sigh of annoyance. “Every year, I have to kill Sakura as soon as I get my hands on her skinny neck.” Naruto started humming a calming song as he progressed to turn on his bathroom and set up some music on his speakers.

-

Naruto stepped outside the shower dripping water all over his white tiles whilst attempting to dry his soaking hair. Naruto bushed away his hair and went to pick up his phone to see that Sakura had sent a long list of information with a colossal of winky faces at the end. Naruto wished this time it was worth it.

He stepped outside his bathroom and went inside his walk-in wardrobe to see what he could wear. He decided on tight black skinny jeans that squeezed in exactly the right places.  He joined his denim jeans with a light orangey crème top that hung loosely, doing nothing what so ever to highlight the abs that lied below. Naruto was a huge fitness enthusiast, it was his designer shoe idea which sky rocketed his life into the millionaire he was today.

He never let the money get to his head, but he sure as hell had noticed that basically every one he met after his success treated him differently. Each person desperately seeking his formula to success. He had yet found anyone he trusted, let alone felt a connection towards them. Sakura was stupid enough to always mention to these dates she set up that Naruto was hugely successful, which made every date the same as the next. Either the conversation was so bland and everything was about money, business and the economy or the person was obviously trying too hard to flirt with him.

Naruto was only discovered as an entrepreneur 2 years ago so his face was still unknown. This gave him a lot of freedom to go out and not run into trouble, most of the people he ended up sleeping with tended to be guys from bars or clubs. Each one had no interest in Naruto or they seriously lacked any form of charisma. All of them seemed quite dead in the head, with no one so far sparking interest in Naruto’s longing heart.

Naruto was busy enough with his work that he didn’t have much time to get out there and find a decent human being to date, so the only person who constantly reminded him that he was lonely as hell was Sakura. She persistently found him a Valentines date, though they all turned out to be serious duds.

-

Naruto closed his laptop after sending off some important emails, he looked at the clock and saw he had 40 minutes till he needed to meet this stranger at a bar down town.  By the looks of his search on google, the bar seemed high end. Which only meant his date was also a businessman. Naruto let out an annoyed grumble. Each businessman had nothing but boring stuff on their mind. Naruto nearly feel asleep on his last set up date with another businessman. He wasn’t looking forward to the small talk about money and investment and blah blah blah.

Naruto reluctantly took his coat out and a creamed silk scarf, before grabbing his keys to go outside he made sure he had his phone in his pocket and wallet in his coat.

-

Naruto stepped out of the elevator from his apartment floor where he was greeted with friendly ways from the staff and an open door to the street by the doorman.

“Date tonight Naruto?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Not looking forward to it?”

“No, it’s another businessman Sakura set me up with, so no, I am not looking forward to two hours of money talk.”

The doorman chuckled lightly and patted Naruto’s shoulder lightly “well at least she’s trying.”

“Yer, I know, anyways go back inside you’ll freeze to death out here.”

“Okay, okay. See you later Naruto, try to have fun.”

Naruto sent off a friendly wave as he opened up the car that waited for him.

Before he knew it, he was staring at a glistening bar from his car window seat.

-

“Naruto sir, when would you like me to pick you up?”

“Oh, Shika, there is no need. I will call a cab, I know it’s your special day with Temari.” Naruto winked at his driver Shikamaru and nagged him playfully.

“Naruto, only if you’re sure. I told Temari we could do a special night a different day!”

“Heck no! Go enjoy yourself buddy, thanks for driving me. Now go and seduce your lady.” Naruto beamed a cheeky smile and Shikamaru knew this wasn’t a conversation he was going to win. He thanked Naruto and drove off into the mess of traffic.

Naruto looked back at the bar which was equipped with several security guards and golden stair cases. Naruto could see the bar had several gold chandeliers with velvet seats for a relaxing and luxurious experience.

Naruto questioned what kind of bar this was, he hadn’t been to a bar this fancy in years, last time it was for a formal meeting with one of his future investors. Naruto felt strongly out of place, even though he lived in this world of high end fashion and business he never did seem to mix well with the crowd.

Naruto stepped forward toward the stairs and gradually made it up the golden tower to be greeted by a friendly staff at the door, who held a golden list.

“Good afternoon sir, may I ask your name to see if we have you on the list.”

“Oh sure, its Naruto Uzumaki.”

The staff found Naruto’s named and allowed him entry into the dazingly bar, which seemed more like a golden palace to him.

“Sir Uzumaki, I see you will be accompanied by another man named Gaara, he unfortunately has yet to arrive. If you would like to follow me I will get you seated in the bar area, were you are welcome to pick from our finest wines or champagnes and snack on our complimentary hors d'oeuvres until his arrival.”

Naruto was shocked with the level of service this place acquired, he wouldn’t even want to start imagining the starting prices to the champagnes, but he sure would remember the end bill if his date turned out to be boring-ville and make Sakura pay him off for life.

“Thank you very much, madam.”

Naruto took a seat on one of the bar stools, with was covered in a soft red fabric. He immediately brought out his phone to tell Sakura that his date was already late and that she should prepare to send him her life savings on how much this night was going to cost him. Before he could finish the message, he noticed someone directly in front of him, behind the other end of the counter.

What Naruto felt at that moment was something indescribable, a feeling of pure wonderment. He was frozen in time and space; his heart had completely stopped and he felt his mind going hazy.

“Good afternoon Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Sasuke. I will be your host this evening and I will be providing all your services from now on. Here at the Golden palace bar we have at least 1 permanent staff with each group, couple or single which walks in so that you will have constant and professional service throughout the evening. If you wish to order from our menu, please don’t hesitate to ask. If not, I will be here when needed.”

Naruto felt like this moment with Sasuke lasted for an eternity, he couldn’t stop looking at the man. He seemed like a god, especially with the golden bar features sparking and glistening around him. His skin was porcelain, his eyes deep black which showed years of history behind them, he seemed like a statue, something unreal or untouchable.

“Uh sorry I don’t usually come to these types of places; do you have a preferred choice of wine to start me off?”

Naruto had no idea what he was saying, he sounded like a confused robot unsure what human emotions were. His voice seemed off and his whole body swayed in confusion.

“Absolutely Mr. Uzumaki I will grab the house wine, one of the best wines in the world, it will be a great starter for you.”

As Sasuke walked away to grab the wine Naruto regained consciousness. He had never met a man so beautiful in his life, he would dare say he just feel in love in an instance.  Naruto’s mind dazed off towards Sasuke until he was jerked back into reality when his phone buzzed aggressively in his pocket. His illusion of taking his host and running away with him bridal style out of this place and back to his was shortly broken by the phones constant buzzing.

He saw the message was from an unknown number and Naruto curiously opened it.

**_Hey Naruto, this is your date Gaara, Sakura gave me your number. I know this sounds bad, but I’m running late. I’m so sorry. I got caught up with work, as you are familiar with. I will be there in 30 minutes._ **

Naruto looked at his phone with a huge gleam, the more time Gaara takes the more he can drool over his host.

**_Take your time, the service here is amazing, so I am being well taken care off._ **

“Ahem.”

Naruto looked up to see a beaming Sasuke, he lowered the glass of wine to Naruto with utter precision and elegance.

“Here you are sir, I hope you enjoy its fine texture.”

Naruto took a sip of the wine and was hit with a perfect mix of grapes, roasted nuts and cherries. It went down delightfully, leaving a fresh and fruity taste on the pallet.

“Wow this is amazing, I’m not much of a wine drinker, but I must admit this is beautiful.”

Sasuke let out a small chuckle “I’m glad.”

Naruto stared at Sasuke wondering what this man would be like outside of work, he craved to know everything about Sasuke.

“Mr. Uzumaki, I will adjourn to the kitchen to receive your hors d'oeuvres, I shall only be a few moments.”

Naruto felt empty when Sasuke’s presence had vanished, he was completely intoxicated by this man’s energy, his angelic nature and hypnotizing smile. Naruto craved for more, he hadn’t felt like this ever in his life. One look into his dark black eyes and Naruto could sense Sasuke held an ocean within them and Naruto had only seen a tear drops worth. He wanted to know what lay behind that wall of professionalism, elegance and grace that Sasuke had currently laid out in front of Naruto.

Sasuke returned with a steaming plate of hors d'oeuvres, full of rich colour and taste. As much as Naruto was melting with how delicious the flavour was in his mouth, he craved to find out more from Sasuke.

“So Sasuke, am I allowed to talk to you, seeming as my date is late?”

“Of course, Mr. Uzumaki.”

“Okay first don’t call me that ever again, hahaha. Just call me Naruto.”

“Of course, Naruto.”

Naruto’s heart felt like an arrow had just raced through his heart. His name has never sounded so beautiful, he wished to hear nothing but his name coming from those lips for hours.

“So Sasuke, what do you do. Besides work at this fancy joint?”

“I am a student at an IVY league school here in the city.”

“Oh wow, so smart huh? I kind of got those vibes from you.”

“Hm.”

“You know you more than welcome to ask me anything, I feel like I’m a stalker if I’m the one asking all the questions.”

Naruto took a sip of his wine, feeling his pallet being cleansed from the rich taste of hors d'oeuvres.

“If you wish Naruto. I’m not used to asking costumers details, if you feel like I am…”

“Relax man, I am probably the chilliest guy you will ever have to deal with in this fancy place, there is no need to be so polite around me.”

Sasuke had a questioning glare, unsure how to respond or move his body in a ‘relaxing manner’.

“Hahah, you really aren’t used to letting loose.”

“No, I’m not unfortunately.”

After Sasuke refilled Naruto’s glass of wine, Sasuke began to speak in an insecure tone. “So… Naruto, what do you do, besides go on dates on Valentines?”

Naruto was confused if he should tell Sasuke who he was and what he did, or stay quiet. “Oh, nothing much, I work in a sports shop. My date is super fancy and rich so he dragged me here.”

“He?” “Yer, I’m gay. Does that bother you.”

“Absolutely not Mr. Uzumaki! I’m sorry if it seemed that way.”

“Relax, it’s okay.”

Naruto loved how flustered Sasuke had gotten from that statement and he wished to pull every emotion out of the man. Everything he did amazed Naruto, he felt like every move he made was as hypnotizing as the next. His heart grew louder and louder with each subtle chuckle and smile Sasuke allowed to surface.

“Yer, for some reason I tend to attract the wrong sort of guys, so my friend set me up with this fancy business man who set this whole date up.”

“Does your differences in careers not bother you?”

Naruto thought about this literally, he knew this man was from a very successful starter company which concentrate on the stock market. A world Naruto had extreme distaste for.

“Well money isn’t the issue, it’s just we are from different worlds, you know?”

Sasuke nodded politely and went to refill Naruto’s glass of wine.

“Naruto, I hope your date goes well tonight, you seem lovely and definitely different than a lot of the people who come in here.”

Naruto jaw hurt from how wide he smiled, this man, Sasuke, was something different. Naruto had never felt so determined to have someone, to know them inside and out. But he surely found his target, someone unforgettable.

“Thank you Sasuke. Question how old are you?”

“Im 21, yourself?”

“21 as well, Haha, small world”.

-

Naruto was so entranced in his conversation with Sasuke that he nearly forgot the real reason he was at this bar. He was shortly reminded when he was tapped on the shoulder.

“Hi Naruto, sorry I’m late.”

Naruto turned around to be greeted by a rather attractive man, nothing compared to Sasuke. He seemed like he had layer of fakeness around him, covering him like sand. He knew this man had a hardened business shell just by the look of his uniform and that the next hour or so was going to be full of money talk.

“Oh hey, um its fine, don’t worry about it, Sasuke our host was keeping me quite entertained.

-

2 hours had past and Naruto felt like his energy had been sucked out of him, he never was a big fan when it came to money. He felt like money blinded you from the real things in life, like joy and gratitude. A lot of the businessman he met had been simular, Gaara seemed kinder than many of the dates he had, but he still carried on about work and investments. Naruto didn’t know if he was allowing his perspective on Gaara to be blurred by the fact that he wasn’t Sasuke. After meeting an angel nothing could compare.

As desert was taken away by Sasuke and other friendly staff members, Naruto decided to call it a night, using work in the morning as an excuse to head home. Both men fought to pay the bill, but in the end in was Naruto who turned out to be successful, which he instantly regretted when he saw the check for 7500 dollars.

-

Naruto thanked Gaara for the night and sent him off in a taxi whilst he waited for a taxi to be sent for him. As he waved Gaara off he looked back to the bar which was slowly finishing off with their last customers. Naruto ran back to the door to be greeted with the same friendly staff which aided him in.

“Mr. Uzumaki, did you leave something?”

“Uh no, I was just wondering, if Sasuke was still in there. I just wanted to thank him for being such a good host.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Uzumaki, he has left already, you and Gaara were his last costumers assigned to him. I’m very sorry, I will let him know next time.”

Naruto felt his heart sink drastically wanting to see Sasuke at least one more time before he disappeared into a dream.

“Thank you, madam. May I ask you a question?”

“Certainly.”

“Can you request for a particular host when you book with this bar?”

“Yes, you may, it’s part of the experience, if you enjoyed your host you can reserve them for the evening and every other time you come in. Because we have such high demands, the minimum amount for the evening is 5000, but if you wish to reserve him you may have to pay additional fees so that other costumers which also request him are outbid by you.”

“Wow, sounds complex. Does Sasuke have a lot of costumers coming in for him?”

“Yes, he is one of our best host, with the most expensive evening rates, everyone who tries to reserve him gets outbid by a gentleman named Orochimaru who ends up paying around 10,000- 15,000 to reserve him. I believe Mr. Orchimaru is out of the town for the moment so Sasuke had a free slot available and that’s why you got him for tonight.”

“Okay, thank you very much. Can you book me in for next Saturday with Sasuke and I will pay 5000 more than any offer that comes through?”

The young girl looked at Naruto with disbelief, but quickly jotted it down on her piece of paper.

“Absolutely Mr. Uzumaki, will you be coming with Gaara?”

“No, just me.”

“No problem, all sorted, we shall see you on Saturday.”

-

Naruto went back to the street content and determined to win Sasuke over, he wanted to know more about him, he didn’t even care if nothing happened between them he just wanted to spend more time around him amongst his alluring presence.

“I’m not sure how someone who works in a shop could afford that much. You sure are a mysterious character Naruto.”

Naruto’s heart started melting at the sound of that rich tone which hypnotized him to walk towards it owner.

“You caught me.” Naruto smiled cheekily as he looked towards Sasuke who lent against a black Ducati. “I’m not sure how a student can afford that, mysterious aren’t we Sasuke?”

“I guess we are both frauds.”

“I guess so.”

Naruto liked this version of Sasuke he seemed utterly different than the one he met inside the bar, he had more soul and character. But alas his eyes remained the same, a wall covering the sea that swirled behind them, Naruto needed to know who Sasuke was.

“Want a ride back to your shack?”

“On that?”

Naruto never went on a motorbike before, but he had always dreamed to drive one. Though his investors would properly kill him.

“Uh. I don’t know.”

“You scared Uzumaki? Wow didn’t pick you to be the fragile kind.”

“Tch, fine Sasuke, only because you owe me, seeming as I’m paying 15 grand to see you again on Saturday.”

Sasuke tossed over a helmet and jumped on the motorbike. Naruto was terrified but at the same time he felt so alive. His hairs were on end with the amount of adrenaline which rushed within his veins. A huge engine noise ignited which sent the Ducati into a monstrous rumble. Within a few seconds Sasuke got Naruto’s address and was zooming down the city.

-

Naruto was so terrified and excited that without realizing it he started clinging desperately to Sasuke’s waist. He nuzzled so closely to the man that he could easily smell Sasuke’s cologne, he wasn’t made aware of how close he had gotten until they were parked in front of his apartment complex.

“Sorry for clinging on to you so hard, I just thought I was going to die the entire time.” “Don’t worry everyone is like that their first time on a motorbike.”

“Do you take a lot of your girlfriends on your Ducati to impress them?”

“Tch, no. Plus women aren’t really my style as well.”

“Oh, you’re also gay?”

“Yer, didn’t think it was appropriate to announce that whilst I was at work.”

“Oh no, it’s cool. Well anyways thanks for the lift. I guess I will see you Saturday.”

“I guess so.”

Naruto and Sasuke stood there for what seemed forever, staring into each other eyes. Each one waiting for the other to move.

Naruto made himself turn away, he knew all he wanted to do was to kiss Sasuke, he was falling madly in love with someone he met only hours ago, and he knew that was insanity. So, to save himself, he made sure he walked away and didn’t do something stupid.

As Naruto got close to the glass door, he quickly turned around to see Sasuke hadn’t moved yet.

“Hey Sasuke, you better be worth my 15 thousand dollars, I expect great service.”

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled cheerfully. When suddenly he felt warm lips quickly leave its mark on his check.

“Ille try my best, shop boy.”

Before Naruto could open his mouth to respond or make his body move Sasuke had swiftly driven away on his Ducati leaving a trail of smoke and the softening sound of an engine rumble in its mist.

-

Naruto knew it, He had found the one and for once in his life he didn’t hate Sakura for setting him up. He was determined Sasuke was going to be in his life for a very long time. And if things worked out, he could make him stay for ever.

Naruto looked up to the moon which shined brightly amongst the stars which twinkled around it.  It reminded him of Sasuke in the bar with the golden features illuminating behind him as he stood their glowing the brightest amongst it all.


	2. Konoha Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto a millionaire entrepreneur in the fashion industry, meets Sasuke a waiter at a luxourious bar in odd circumstances and now cant seem to get this hypnotizing man out of his brain, he has never wanted anyone ever, but for some reason he needs to know everything about Sasuke.
> 
> But sometimes this fairy tail facade you have of people can be ruined by the fact that this isnt fiction but real life and real life can sometimes be a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRE WARNING:  
> -Male/Male pairing  
> -Multi-relationships  
> -AU
> 
> AUTHOR NOTES:  
> \- Comments/criticism is always welcome

Naruto closed his door, heavily breathing from the encounter, his cheeks had turned vermilion red, his heart was racing erratically and his mind couldn’t stop replaying that moment when Sasuke’s warm, soft lips touched Naruto’s cheek.

He walked into his bathroom and turned on the tap to splash some cold water onto his face so it could somehow magically calm him down. He looked up at himself in the mirror, he looked like a red tomato, his eyes, nose and cheeks were literally pulsating a deep red whilst the rest of him looked like a washed out red bed quilt. He tried to slow his breathing and attempt to cool himself down, he couldn’t be this flustered over a guy he met literally a couple of hours ago, it is insanity to even think so.

His deep meditation to erase this crazy infatuation he was feeling was rudely interrupted with the sound of his phone ringing. He aggressively went back into his living room to pick up his annoying phone.

“Hey you! How did the date go?” Naruto was stuck, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Sakura about Sasuke or not. He touched the spot on his cheek where Sasuke had kissed him and felt his skin jump up in response. His skin felt like it was slowly swelling up, throbbing in response to those almost dangerous lips.

“Naruto?”

“Sorry I was distracted. Um it was actually not that bad surprisingly.”

“See I told you so! So, does that mean I get to keep my friend privileges?”

Naruto chuckled lightly, “yes you can keep the key, but Sakura, he was nice but I just didn’t connect with him, so I’m going to be brutally honest and tell you I don’t think I want a second date.”

“Oh, okay… well then I won’t set up another date, but Naruto this is the first guy you literally haven’t completely said no too, are you sure?”

“Hundred percent positive, anyways I have to go, I have a lot of work to catch up on.”

“Okay see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Naruto hanged up the phone, letting out a deep sigh. He flopped into the comfy bed, turning back and forth in the covers, giggling to himself whilst touching his cheek. He looked at his phone, which illuminated the time 10 pm. He decided to fuck any work tonight and just sleep because he knew he wasn’t getting to get any work done in this state of mind.

He clicked the button next to his bed which turned off all his lights and closed his curtains automatically. Soon enough the room cascaded into darkness, the ceiling sparkle lights slowly turning on, making Naruto’s roof seem like a night sky. He stared at this fake starry night thinking for hours about Sasuke.

He constantly repeated the night again and again in his mind remembering Sasuke’s eyes, smile, hands and silky voice which in total was an almost euphoric experience for Naruto. The way his name sounded coming out of Sasuke’s mouth made his skin crawl in the most delightful way. He wanted nothing more than to fully learn everything about Sasuke, he wanted to crack open Sasuke, peel off this layer he had seen and see everything underneath.

Naruto shook his head in frustration, “will you stop Naruto! You are not in love with a guy you meet today, it’s just in your head.”

The next couple of hours Naruto spent speculating how this illusion, this infatuation, this utter need for Sasuke had come from… was it the alcohol? Did the fine wines concoct this idea in his brain? Was it the golden bar which enticed all who entered and kept them hooked with golden sparkling features that danced and created this hypnotizing visual around there perfectly manufactured staff? Was it Naruto’s sad self-looking for any form of interaction on valentines?

Naruto’s mind raced back and forth, creating this web of ideas in his head until all the mess and clutter in his brain turned black and his soft breath was all that could be heard, breathing in and out, finally giving into sleep.

-

*Morning*

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance as his alarm went off for the third time in the last 5 minutes. “Urgh that dreaded alarm, get up, get up you say, time to start another day.” Naruto crawled out of his blankets and turned his alarm off, stretching his tired arms out whilst letting out an exhausted yawn.

He got up and did his usual morning routine, starting with a shower, face wash and brushing his teeth, followed by a very long time of picking out an outfit out of the hundreds of designer clothes he had laying around the closest. He decided to go with a black theme which included designer Marc Jacobs skinny jeans which had several fashionably rips in them, accompanied with a grey Nike shirt topped with a black Puma hat and an Adidas black and red jumper. He decided to chuck on his favourite pair of converse sports shoes which also followed suit with the black theme and also fling a grey scarf around him to warm him up for later on when he has to come home in the dark.

He walked over to his work desk, picked up all his equipment, got his phone and ran out of the apartment locking it firmly behind him. He called Sakura whilst running down the stairs to the ground floor.

“Hey Naruto!”

“Hey babe, I might be running late for lunch I got an email this morning about another meeting I have to attend.”

“Oh, that’s okay, gosh I’m still not used to you being all adulty and actually giving a crap about work.”

“Well what can I say, its different when it’s your own damn company.” Naruto chuckled lightly whilst walking out of the apartment building and waving with his other hand to the staff inside.  


“My baby is all grown up”

“Oh, shucks Sakura you are going to make me blush, anyways so can we push lunch back to 1… I will treat you?”

“Oh sold! Ha-ha! Okay Naruto see you later.”

“Bye Sakura, love ya.”

“Love you too.”

Naruto hanged up the phone and hailed a cab with his right hands.

“Sir do you not want me to call your personal driver?” Naruto looked back to see Guy his concierge hovering behind him. “No thank you Guy, I don’t want to disturb Shikamaru for everything small thing I do.” Guy smiled and nodded his head in approval.

“Well, have a good day at work Naruto.”

“Same to you!”

Naruto’s cab pulled up, he jumped him and stated his address for his main office.

-

Naruto thanked and paid the driver, he leapt out of the car ready for a full day of productive work and concentration on anything else but Sasuke. He looked at the large building which was already half owned by Naruto’s company, the building stood tall and frim and was a centrepiece landscape in the city. Naruto admired this building so much that when he decided to buy one floor to start his business he used every single penny he had that he actually was living couch to couch for a couple of months because he literally went broke so he could afford to buy one floor in this gorgeous building.

The tall skyscraper glistened brightly, the sun reflecting of its crystal-clear surface nearly perfectly and the design of the building was almost shaped like a flame, which made him love the building in the first place, it reminded him to always keep the will of the fire alive, to keep working, never lose sight of his goals. He loved his company more than he could ever say, he was gloriously proud of what he had grown with his own two hands and with the help of some very kind and wealthy supporters.

His first investor Jiraiya believed in him so much that he gave the company 2 million up front, his second investor a fashion guru Tsunade also believed in Naruto and his vision for revolutionizing the fashion industry that she also invested a couple million first go. Their support at the start was the only reason Naruto could become so successful and he never forgot that so throughout the years he basically became family with them and now has a very tight bond with them as well as heavily connected companies which work on nearly every project together.

Naruto only started his company three years ago and already has made both of them triple of what they invested into the company in the first place and he continues to bring in massive amounts into both of their companies. He practically saw Tsunade and Jiraiya as a father and mother figure, he loved them so dearly and basically lived at their houses for Christmas and new year’s.

-

Naruto walked into his floor and was greeted by every single staff that now was working for him, he had over 300 people working for his company which was forever expanding into new countries and fashion industries.

Every single person that worked with Naruto said he was a ray of sunshine, that you get so overtaken by his spirit, energy and drive to make his company as successful as possible. His ability to make people invest into his company and start business with him is uncanny and called ‘witchcraft’ amoungst most of his investors because no one knew his secret and in all honestly neither did Naruto. He was just his true self every time, always wanting more, always reaching higher, never ever stopping for any second. He worked hard every single day, putting in enormous hours into every single day so that he could become the best so his company could also be the best.

-

“Good morning team!” Naruto belted out with the same energy equivalent to three suns.

“Hey Naruto!” “Good morning sir.” “Looking great as usual.”

Naruto went forward to his CEO chair which sat at the front of the large metal table, his name was in scripted into a black marble stand in front of his chair. His signature Konoha company logo hang above his chair on the wall, large, proud and bold, just like Naruto.

-

“Okay everyone, busy day as usual. So today we have a new fashion designer coming in I believe his name is Sai, I hear he is quite particular and flirtatious so look out guys, got to be on the balls of your feet with this guy. As well, Kiba has gotten us an exclusive look into the new product lunch for the Nike swimwear line, which is amazing so thank you for that Kiba. And lastly, I have a few new companies recent to japan looking into putting shares into this company, so just remember to always be on your toes, always be vigilant because we are going to have a lot of random people come in to look at the company from the inside and see if they like it, so remember to always smile and be welcoming and just be your usual happy self’s, and that’s all.”

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads at Naruto, most of the room started to get up and leave so they could continue their busy schedules, each team had their own induvial assignments and task and Naruto just looked over most of them, but he always paid close attention whenever they scored a sports designer because that’s where Naruto really shined. He wasn’t really that good with any other fashion style so as his company grew he had to do a lot of hiring to fill in the lack of knowledge Naruto knew about the rest of the fashion world.

He first employee was his good mate Kiba, who has been by his side for years, he was the main head of department for sports active wear and he and Naruto did most of the sports fashion related jobs. The second person Naruto hired was Ino, a friend of Sakura’s who she suggested, who achieved top results in her arts and fashions degree, she was now become the head of modern and pop fashion and also has become one of Naruto’s closest friends. Naruto was hoping to persuade this Sai dude to join as the new alternative fashion head of department, because he heard great things about him and how his very strange style has literally revolutionised modern fashion, he invented the idea of ripped jeans and thick chockers on women. His ability to always go further think of something different was legendary and Naruto wanted him badly on his team, he just wasn’t sure how to get him.

He thought about how everyone says he is a giant flirt, so maybe he could chuck Ino in with him and ask her to flirt the hell of with him.

“Hey you look like you’re thinking quite deeply what’s wrong?”

“Kiba, I was wondering do you think you can do the Nike launch on your own? Because I really want this Sai dude on our team, but I am just trying to concoct a plan about how to get him on our team.

Kiba looked like he was pondering this question, his eyebrows raised and lowered in speculation of the answer. “Yeah, that’s fine I definitely understand why you want to stay, I heard he is a legend.”

“I know! A legend on the team would be amazing! If his flirtatious maybe we can throw Ino in as bait?”

Kiba laughed loudly, holding onto his chest comically like he was having a stroke, he wiped away a fake tear and smiled widely at Naruto. “Dude your hilarious, but I have some bad news, he rather have a sausage over a taco any day.”

“Say what… Ohhhhhhhhhhhh.”

“So maybe we should throw you in then?”

Naruto looked at Kiba with a passive face that clearly screamed ‘you’re an idiot’.  “Well we both know I am not going to whore myself out to get someone on the team.”

“Well you might have to if you want him so bad” Kiba winked at Naruto and started to do a runner for the door.

“Hey! Come back here you lil-shit!”

“Remember Naruto you want this guy on our team, don’t let us down!” Kiba said whilst running out the room and down the hall. “I’m off to go see hot girls in Nike swim wear!”

Naruto sat alone in the vary large conference room smiling and laughing at Kiba’s ridiculous nature, he sighed thinking about how he would seriously get this Sai dude on board.

-

10 am

“Naruto sir, Sai has arrived.”

Naruto clicked the button that allowed for his intercom to come through, “thank you very much Juli, can you send him up to my office?”

“No problem sir.”

-

Naruto cleaned his desk from several papers and pens, trying his fastest to make his table look presentable.

He heard a knock on the door.

“Please come in!”

The door to his office opened and he was greeted with the most fabulous and bedazzled man he had ever seen in his life. “Ah Sai, come in, have a seat.”

Sai walked forward like a model, every step he took seemed perfectly planned, every angle of his body crafted to utter perfection. His skinny legs and dangly hands made him seem like a mannequin rather than a living person, his porcelain and well-maintained face looked into Naruto with such intensity and force that it almost gave Naruto a heart attack. His deep black eyes stared into Naruto’s blue eyes, never wavering, almost piercing into Naruto’s soul, a deep black that was nearly ominous in colour.

“Naruto, its lovely to finally meet the one and only goddess of the empire that is the Konoha company, I have heard a lot about you, but you are much more gorgeous in person than what people have said.”

Naruto uncomfortably changed his position in his seat, trying to maintain cool and not say anything that could deter him from possibly joining them.

“Uh, thanks I guess?”

“Might I say Naruto, this is the most beautiful view I have ever seen, could you imagine that this was your building and top floor as well, it’s like you’re the princess on top of this large castle, well your daddy must have been loaded for this expensive tower.”

Naruto was started to get a little pissy at this guy, who does he think he is? Making assumptions that he inherited his wealth, what a lode of bullshit. “Actually Sai, I built this company from nothing, I won’t lie I wouldn’t have this fancy joint without my amazing investors but there was a very long time where I was nothing and I slept couch to couch.”

Sai looked at Naruto with great interest, his eyes burning deep into Naruto’s mind, trying to figure out Naruto like a complex rubix cube, he just couldn’t believe how he could be so successful if he had started from nothing.

“Well then I am sorry I can’t say the same, I grew up wealthy, so I guess you will be more grounded than me?”

“Not necessarily Sai, look everyone has different upbringings, it doesn’t matter where you came from, it matters where you are going, how you are getting there and what extent you will go to get there.”

“You truly are a wise man after all aren’t you Uzumaki.”

Naruto awkwardly smiled and tasselled with his hair to distract himself from this rather odd conversation.

“Sai let me get down to business.”

“Please do, because I heard to be invited into the big boss’s office is quite the honour, I was only told I would be coming to set up a small line under my name, but to be invited up here with you and this view there must be something sweet waiting for me, tell me Naruto what do you desire to do with me?”

Naruto gulped, he felt like the air was getting thicker and thicker or like someone had turned on the heat in his room. He didn’t even like this man, then why? Why was he so alluring, why did every world he says feel like soft velvet? He seemed like a spider of sorts, once you get caught into his web of mystery you can never escapes.

“Well Sai, I would like to give you a business proposal, I would like nothing more but to make you part of my team, part of the Konoha Company. It’s no secret that you are a legend in your field and for us we could really use that amazing talent you have to build new styles, new labels and come up with completely new pieces obviously all under your name. This will not only boost your name immensely it would also be an amazing collaboration for us. So, what do you say?”

Naruto looked at him with fear, his hands were shaking in anticipation, Sai said nothing and Naruto’s nerves where getting the better of him. He walked over to a glass table which held various expensive alcohols, he poured himself a glass poured a glass for Sai. He walked over to Sai and placed it in front of him.

“You can think about your answer if you wish, or if you want you can decline I won’t be hurt.”

Sai looked up at Naruto and took his glass, he raised it up clicking Naruto’s glass in the process and shot the whole thing down in one go.

“Why do you think I should abandon the company that I started with for yours?”

“Look Sai, I know it’s not fair for me to ask you to leave, but I will be brutally honest with you, that company is holding you down, I had a look at your lines and they only let you do one set of pieces per year and with the vast amount of potential you have, that’s utter bullshit.”

“You know you have talent, let me show the world your talents, this company once you join is yours, everything is at your disposal, all of our teams would be willing to help you, all the materials you need, I will provide, I will help you through every step of the way and I will never ever supress your talents and creative ideas, instead I will embrace them.”

Sai looked at Naruto with softer eyes, his breathing had calmed down to a soft release and inhale, almost as soft as the sea pulling in and out from the shore. Sai stood up and went to sit on the Sofa which had an entire view of the city.  Naruto followed after with more alcohol in his hands.

“Look Sai I don’t expect an answer right now, but I truly do believe in you as an artist, as a fashion designer your potential and talent is limitless.” Naruto passed a glass to Sai looking deeply into his eyes and smiling genuinely at the man who seemed as confused and lost as a puppy.

“Naruto, I…”

Naruto suddenly felt warm lips engulf his own, his body went rigid, but then melted into the kiss. He felt Sai deeply press down, his tongue started exploring the dips and bends of Naruto’s lips and his eyelashes fluttered on Naruto’s cheeks. Sai pulled away looking one thousand times more vulnerable than before.

“I’m so sorry Naruto, I just, all those things you said, they are the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, I just …I’m sorry.”

Naruto let out an awkward sigh, “don’t worry about it, so does that mean you will join me?”

Sai started laughing, he held his hands together firmly and nodded in approval.

Naruto started to smile widely, cheering in his mind loudly. “Then let me give you this, but don’t expect this to be a normal thing and also if you mention this to anyone else I will kill you, because then I might have a whole crew of people lining up in here.”

“Give me what…?”

Naruto went forward and immersed Sai in a long embrace, he then pulled back took his hands into his and looked him dead in the eye. Sai’s eyes looked as though they had finally been set free, he looked at Naruto with all the trust and hope in the world. “I will now forever more be here for you Sai okay, welcome to the family.”

Naruto pulled Sai closer and kissed him quickly but softly. “As I said don’t expect those on a regular basis.” Naruto smiled and patted Sai on the back.

Naruto got up from the couch to find the contract he had prepared for Sai if he approved the job. Sai looked at him from far away, full of envy, pride, hope, love and gratefulness, had this man saved him, had someone finally see the good in himself?

-

Sai waved good bye to Naruto with a pink tinge still lingering on his cheeks, he was absolutely hypnotized by Naruto that he nearly walked into the door whilst leaving.

Naruto let out a long sign when Sai left, feeling accomplished for contracting Sai, but also a little weird from kissing him, gosh he wasn’t even sure why he did it, was it out of the moment type of thing? Or maybe a very desperate plea to get him on the team. Anyways whatever it was, he wasn’t to fond to do it again.

Naruto went back to his table to look at the time on his computer, it read 12.40 pm. “Shit Sakura!”

Naruto ran out of his office and down the stairs to quickly hail a cab to meet Sakura for lunch.

-

Naruto jumped out of the cab and nearly threw his money at the cab driver whilst yelling thank you as he sky rocketed out of the cab. He could see Sakura sitting at a table alone looking mildly frustrated and looking at her watch every two seconds. He went inside with the best puppy dog expression ever and sat down next to her.

“Oh, so you finally decide to show up huh?”

“To be far I’m only 10 minutes late.”

Sakura looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Look now that you all famous and rich doesn’t mean you don’t make time for your best friend.”

“I know I’m sorry! I got stuck with this guy I was trying to persuade to come over to our company, you might know him Sai the fashion designer.”

“Oh yeah! I heard his amazing.”

“Exactly why I was trying so hard to get him on our team.”

“Well were you successful?”

“Yep, but was harder to convince him than I thought, had to resort to some strange tactics.”

Sakura’s eyes widened in curiosity, her mouth started to grimace and her ears perked in vast interest. “Oh, please do tell. If you spill the goss I won’t be mad at you for being late anymore.”

Naruto rolled his eyes at her sarcastically, “if you must know, he actually kissed me and I may have kissed him back…” Naruto’s eyes looked away from Sakura, his ears started to turn red from embarrassment and shame.

“My god Naruto, you little slut, I can’t believe you would spread your legs to get someone to join your company, is this how you have so many investors?” Sakura started to laugh loudly, slapping Naruto on the shoulder for extra comical effect.

“NO! It was only him and I’m not sure why he kissed me and to be honest I don’t why I did it back?”

“Oh… you like him, don’t you, oh!!!! Finally, Naruto has meet someone!”

“No! I don’t like him” Naruto said whilst turning to face Sakura.

“Gosh Naruto will you ever feel anything towards anyone?”

Naruto looked forward contemplating telling Sakura about Sasuke, she was his best friend after all, but he didn’t want her to get too over excited and ruin this perfect illusion he had of Sasuke in his head.

A waiter came by and asked Naruto and Sakura if they would like some food, they ordered coffees and fish and chips to share with some salad on the side to make up for the lack of health which was being ordered.

Naruto continued to contemplate in his head without realizing he was ignoring Sakura.

“Naruto, okay I have known you for like a billion years and I can clearly see that you are falling so hard for this guy, which is good because you finally have a connection with someone other than your work.”

Naruto looked at her with shocked eyes, “Sakura I have no feelings towards Sai, I can guarantee it.”

“Then why are you staring longingly out into the distance, not talking and looking like you are about to have a heart attack because of how much you are thinking about this guy?”

“Oh my god, I can promise you it’s not Sai.” Naruto’s eyes widened in the horror, he can’t believe he accidently let that slip out.

“HOLY SHIT! YOU DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE!”

“No, I don’t!” Naruto turned superbly red thinking about how flustered he got when Sasuke kissed him on the cheek, how hypnotizing every word felt coming out of Sasuke’s soft and gentle mouth, how each moment of his tender yet firm eyes beckoned him forward calling him into the un-known.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you this flustered before in your life, is it Gaara? Did you lie to me so you didn’t have to admit that I finally set you up on a perfect date?”

“No, its not Gaara, will you just drop it please, there’s no one.”

“Wow that was the lamest pile of bullshit I have ever heard coming out of your mouth. Don’t worry dear Naruto I will get it out of you sooner or later.”

Naruto grabbed the coffees the waiter was now passing over alongside with the deliciously smelling food which she held with her other hand, he out the plate and coffee in front of Sakura looking into her eyes, trying to find the confidence to tell her who he was suddenly falling in love with.

“Sakura, why do you have to bother me?”

“Because I love you.”

Naruto started to take a bite of his chips knowing that Sakura was saying the truth, she was the only one who ever cared for him. She had been there since the beginning and has never wavered as a friend. He loved her more than he could ever vocalize, but he also found her like an annoying sister always annoying and poking him, which sometimes drove him crazy.

“Look. Okay yes there is someone but can we not talk about this till next Saturday?”

“Why specifically Saturday?”

“Because that’s when I am seeing him again.”

“Oh, my gosh you have a second date with this guy and you haven’t even told me, to be honest I am quite hurt that you haven’t told me already, what am I garbage?”

“No Sakura it’s not really a date, I promise you I will tell you everything after Saturday and I will answer every single question you have okay?”

Sakura looked into Naruto’s eyes with suspicion, “urgh fine, but then why don’t you cancel work on Monday and we do a big sleep over on Sunday like the good old days.”

“Sakura, I can’t just abandon work.”

“Oh, come on you owe me for being late and not letting me into secrets, I am your best friend Naruto, you are meant to tell me important things, so making me wait a week, means you gotta pay up.”

“Urgh fine! I will call Kiba and make him in charge for the day, he will be head over heels about it, but if I come back on Tuesday and find out Kiba made all the female staff do a run way in their swim suits I’m going to make you pay for the lawyer bills when I get sued for sexual assault and staff misconduct.”

“He will be fine, yay! I can’t believe we are finally going to have two solid days together, it has been forever, gosh you really need to love me more, I need constant best friend attention or I will wither away like a dead flower.”

“Wow very dramatic today aren’t we”, Naruto said whilst chuckling and throwing a chip at Sakura.

-

Naruto and Sakura spent the next hour sharing their delicious fish and chips and talking about Sakura’s date with this model from Japan, she explained in excruciating detail about his glorious six pack and pecks. Naruto ended up telling Sakura about the golden lounge bar which he went too with Gaara, he explained every detail of the date excluding the thing he loved the most about the place, his hypnotising and almost god like waiter Sasuke.


	3. Is it real or is it fake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto a millionaire entrepreneur in the fashion industry, meets Sasuke a waiter at a luxourious bar in odd circumstances and now cant seem to get this hypnotizing man out of his brain, he has never wanted anyone ever, but for some reason he needs to know everything about Sasuke.
> 
> But sometimes this fairy tail facade you have of people can be ruined by the fact that this isnt fiction but real life and real life can sometimes be a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRE WARNING:  
> -Male/Male pairing  
> -Multi-relationships  
> -AU
> 
> AUTHOR NOTES:  
> \- Comments/criticism is always welcome

*Friday afternoon*

Naruto thumbed around with his pen as he stared at his computer blankly. His computer screen had several tabs open to the new fashion designer labels which were coming out next fall. Naruto’s mind couldn’t focus on work though, all he could think about was Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. His dark magenta eyes, his soft pink lips, his small yet adorable smirks…

“Naruto?”

“Huh?  Kiba, shit sorry I was uh… in another world.”

Kiba looked at Naruto skeptically, “you can say that.”

“What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you happened to sign off the new collection that was sent to us by the our new designers?”

Naruto tried his best to remember what he did to the papers and if he even signed it or not, his eyes started to scatter all over the room to see if he could find the contracts.

“Gosh Naruto, you really aren’t on top of your game today. Are you alright, are you getting sick? I have not seen you like this in forever.”

Naruto let out an embarrassed chuckle, “sorry Kiba, I just have a lot of stuff happening outside of work that’s really playing with my mind.”

“Serious stuff?”

“No, just stuff.”

Kiba raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Whatever you say mate.”

Naruto searched high and low for the papers, until he found them near the sofa still unsigned with the same sticky note on them that Kiba left in the morning telling him to sign them before lunch time.

“So sorry Kiba that these are about 4 hours late.”

Naruto took out his red pen and signed the papers and handed them over to Kiba, he let out a frustrated sigh, wanting this day to be over. He wanted his weekend, he needed it to stop being Friday already.

“Naruto?”

Naruto looked up at Kiba whilst nervously chuckling to himself.

“Yup”, Naruto said with a pubescent high voice.

“Are you sure you are okay?”

Naruto was about to crack he just had to tell Kiba, “Urgh Kiba No!”

Kiba walked over and placed the papers on the table. He sat down and looked at Naruto with deep concern, “dude you can tell me anything.”

Naruto was uncomfortably pressing his fingers together, “there’s a guy…” Naruto winced at what was about to come.

“HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT! NO! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY LORD!”

Naruto never told Kiba about anything because he usually went crazy and wanted to tell everyone in the office.

“Kiba you cannot say anything, and I mean this.”

Kiba started to laugh loudly, cradling back and forth in his chair, inhaling sharply for air as he struggled to breathe and laugh at the same time.

“Oh Naruto, I need all the details so I can spread this shit like wildfire.”

Naruto walked over and smacked Kiba on the head with a magazine, “I won’t tell you shit now.”

Kiba looked at Naruto with puppy dog eyes, “oh come on, I’m only kidding.”

“Absolutely not, last time I found the delivery guy cute, you not only went and told the entire head of departments but you also ran to the post guy and made him so scared you literally ran out of here and never came back.”

Kiba started to laugh even more loudly, he tried to speak in between hysterical laughter, “that was so fuckin funny.”

“Not to me you fuck wit.” Naruto crossed his arms at Kiba and started to get red from remembering that embarrassing day.

“So, who’s this lover boy?”

“I’m not telling you shit, and if you tell anyone else I'll deny it.”

“Oh, come on I promise I'll behave this time.”

“No, well I won’t say anything till Monday.”

“Why Monday in particular?”

“No reason.”

“Oh my God, you are seeing him this weekend aren’t you?”

Naruto’s face started turning red, his eyes nearly producing steam from how hot he felt.

“Holy shit Naruto, don’t forget to wear a condom at least okay?”

“It’s not like that.” Naruto started to walk back to his stack of papers. “Now hurry up and finish your damn job.”

Kiba started to get up and collect his signed papers whilst still laughing. “Oh gosh I love working for this company, only job where I can thrash my boss for being a giant chicken.”

“I am not a chicken, we are just acquaintances that it, nothing more.”

“Whatever you say lover boy.”

Naruto smiled to himself at the thought of Sasuke, he heard his door close and Kiba’s laughter echoing into silence.

He looked at the clock which displayed the time 4:30 pm, a couple more hours and he could go home and prepare for his date tomorrow.

-

Sat morning 8 am.

Naruto woke up without his alarm, his body nearly lunching out of bed in utter excitement. This would be the only day in his human life where he actively got out of bed before his alarm, he skipped to the bathroom and washed his face whilst whistling to himself.

He spent a good hour doing a facial, so his skin would shine, he placed his speakers on and danced around the bathroom whilst preparing for his shower. He jumped into the large shower, turning on the water and dancing around the falling streams of water.

He couldn’t stop smiling which was pissing him off, he started to realize that he was falling way too quick for a guy he knew nothing would happen with or at least the chances were as small as his ability to do math.

Naruto picked up his body wash and started to scrub his skin slowly. His heart was deeply beating, quicker than normal, in anticipation to tonight. But he needed to calm himself, he can’t get attached to someone who’s job is literally to please you. Was Sasuke just an act? Was this all an elaborate ruse to keep him on the hook to keep coming back? Spend large amounts of money?

Naruto leaned against the marble tiles of his bathroom, letting the water fall slowly down his back and face. His heart started to slow, his smile slowly fading, realizing that this guy he was so excited about was obviously a ruse, a manufactured pleasure created to make Naruto feel so happy, joyful at ease so he comes back for more every time.

That place, the Golden Moon bar it wasn’t even a bar, more like a drug pen and Sasuke Naruto’s ecstasy, every time probably wanting more and more, when one hour isn’t enough, pay for two.

Naruto let out a sigh “I bet that’s how he got that Orochimaru dude to spend so much on him and for so long aswell, fuck hes good. Well no denying his good at his job.”

Naruto started to lather his shampoo in his hair, thinking to himself, that this would be the last time he goes. He would let himself enjoy this one luxury and just pretend it’s all real. But after tonight he won’t go back, he mustn’t get roped into this madness of spending thousands to go see a guy whose job is literally to make him feel good, he might as well be a very expensive prostitute.

Naruto shook his head to get the soap out of his eyes, he looked down to see the clear bubbles slowly vanish into the drains, he smiled to himself.

“I can’t believe you fell for the same shit as everyone else has in that place.”

He turned off his taps and headed out his shower, flinging a grey towel over his back. He quickly dried his hair leaving it messy and misplaced. He attempted to quickly brush the towel over his dripping body, whilst also trying to grab his phone from the counter.

He tapped onto the screen, trying to find the call button to attempt to call Sakura.

“Siri, call Sakura.”

“Calling Sakura.”

The phone buzzed once, then a second time.

“Hello?” Sakura answered in a tired and husky voice.

“You still sleeping?”

“I was, it’s the weekend, the hell am I going to be up for?”

Naruto chuckled lightly, “do you want to get lunch with me today?”

Sakura yawned into the phone, “hmm sure, don’t you have that date with that Sasuke boy today?”

Naruto went quiet, deeply breathing into the phone, not sure what he is thinking about tonight anymore.

“Are you okay babe? I can come now?”

Naruto smiled, his heart warming at the sound of Sakura’s voice over the phone.

“I love you, you know that right?”

Sakura started to laugh on the other side of the phone, “I know, I'll be there in 10.”

“Yay, you’re the best.”

“See you soon.”

“Bye babe.”

Naruto hanged up and smiled, if anyone could snap him out of overthinking and overanalyzing it was Sakura.

Every time he had something good with someone, or he actually started to like anyone his whole body would go against it,  he would start overthinking until the point where he would literally ruin the person for himself. He wouldn’t even be able to trust them or believe they cared about him because he would have this convoluted idea of them which he manifested himself.

With Sasuke especially, his job is too make him feel special. Maybe Naruto should just go have a fun time and never see him again?

“But, I kind of like him...”

Naruto tussled his hair in frustration, he sat down on one of his chairs and just sat there staring at the floor not sure about anything at the moment.

The floor underneath him started to accumulate a puddle of water from the small drops of water that still scurried off Naruto’s body.

-

10 am

Naruto’s doorbell rang loudly, once then twice then three times.

“Alright I’m coming.”

Naruto opened the door to be greeted by Sakura.

“Sakura!” He opened his arms wide and enveloped her in a hug.

“Hey you sleep killer. So, why was I dragged out of bed in the morning? On a Saturday may I add?”

Naruto left one of his arms on her as he lead her into the apartment, his eyes wavered from her not to sure how to tell Sakura, ‘hey I kind of have feelings for a guy I have only met once and his job was literally to make me super happy and pleased and I fell for that weird service hypnotism and I have to stop liking him, but I also have a pre-paid meal at his work as well that I spent over 15 thousand dollars on…

“Are you okay Naruto? You are kind of zoning out.”

“Huh? Oh yes, sorry Sakura I just got lost in my thoughts.”

“Wow, are you really that nervous about tonight?”

Naruto face started to go red, just at the thought of his eyes, his perfectly sculptured face his small smiles and silky dark hair…

“Naruto? you are doing it again.”

“I'm sorry Sakura have a seat, I have something to tell you. And I need you not to freak out, I wasn’t going to tell you till tomorrow after I saw this guy, but I'm losing my mind and I need you to be my voice of reason.”

Sakura took a seat next to Naruto, her eyes looked at Naruto with genuine concerned.

“Naruto? You can tell me anything.”

Naruto smiled lovingly at his best friend, taking her hands into his and letting out a small breath which relaxed his fidgety body.

“Okay, I’m just going to talk for a while and then you can tell me I’m going nuts.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, she just waited in silence for what Naruto was going to say.

“So, this guy. His name is Sasuke. I met him in a very specific place…”

“Omg is he a prostitute?”

“Sakura no, plus I told you no talking till I’m finished with my whole story.”

“Okay, okay I’m sorry, my bad.”

“So, when you set me on that date with Gaara, he was late and my waiter was Sasuke.” Naruto looked in anticipation to Sakura’s reaction. But she stayed quiet, mouth tightly shut so she won’t interrupt again.

“We started talking and I kind of just got so… involved with Sasuke, like I wanted to know everything about him. He interested me in so many ways and I just really liked everything about him. But like the place we went Sakura was the golden moon, one of the highest luxury bars in the city. He is obviously payed and employed to make people feel like fricking movie stars. But I don’t know it just felt so nice to be in his presence.”

Naruto took a deep breath; surprised Sakura hadn’t burst already.

“Are you done?”

“Uh no...”

Sakura rolled her eyes in protest, “continue then.”

Naruto chuckled to himself because he knew Sakura was dying to say shit.

“Well anyways, Gaara came he was alright but he was no Sasuke. So, after Gaara left, I may have asked the lady at the front who does bookings to place me in for today, because I wanted to see him again. And I was so excited about it, because… I was falling a little bit for this guy. So, all week I have been looking forward towards today, but then this morning I realized I fell for the same shit that everyone else does in that place, I got hypnotized by Sasuke’s dam good skills at making a person feel like there the entire universe.”

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, “hence why I called you, because I just don’t know if I should go or not, obviously my feelings are firstly fake, because he isn’t the person he is at work, he just can’t be. Secondly he doesn’t feel the same towards me…but he...”

“But he what Naruto?”

Naruto hesitated, “uh well, he dropped me home that night and he kissed me on the cheek and I just… kind of fell for him that instant. But what if he is just trying to seduce me into coming back?”

Naruto gripped his two hands together in his frustration and confusion that he felt. “You may go nuts now”

Sakura let out a deep sigh, “oh thank god, holy crap. Okay, this is a lot. Is there anything else I need to know before I can give you my best friend advice?”

“Nope, don’t think so” Naruto said with a guilty voice whilst looking away from Sakura and slightly biting his lower lip in guilt.

“Are you sure?”

“Well… if we are splitting hairs.”

“Oh my god Naruto will you just spill it.”

“I may have paid over 15 thousand dollars for the booking tonight…”

“Naruto, you’re an absolute dumb shit.” Sakura walked over and punched him hard on the shoulder.

“Ouch, can you not use me as your personal punching bag?”

“Naruto why the fuck would you do that?”

Naruto guilty looked away from Sakura, “I know Sakura and what’s more disappointing is that I only realized how stupid I was until now.”

“It took you a whole week to realize that you were being roped into spending money? Gosh Naruto Sasuke sounds to me like a bloody casino slot machine.”

“I can understand now how he is in such high demand, god that Orochimaru dude must be a billionaire to keep going every week.”

“Who’s this guy you are talking about?”

“Well the way this place works is that if you go, you basically get a permanent server for the night with backup servers. And you can personally ask for who you want, but apparently Sasuke is the highest ranking member in the staff and this dude named Orochimaru outbids everyone else all the time so he can have Sasuke.”

“How much does he usually pay.”

“Well you know how I said I spent over 15 thousand… well that’s because that’s the usual amount Orochimaru pays for Sasuke, but I told the lady I would out bid him by 5000 to whatever he offers.” Naruto looked away and winced for what he knew what was already coming.

“Naruto, you absolute idiot” Sakura yelled in the midst of hitting him 10 times with a magazine which was rolled up in her hands. “I cannot believe you. I thought you had a brain in that stupid head of yours.”

“I know Sakura. I was an idiot.”

“Can’t you cancel?”

“I thought of that, but I checked their website this morning, it’s says if you are in a bid for a certain server and want to cancel you have to do it with more than one day's’ notice… so unfortunately I am too late.”

Sakura continued to smack Naruto in the head and shoulders, “you are an absolute idiot!”

Sakura stopped hitting him and walked around the room in frustration, “look okay these feelings of yours, stop them. The way you feel, these memories and idea you have of Sasuke are all fake, and I’m only saying this because I’m your best friend and I love you. DO NOT FALL FOR THIS GUY, OKAY?!”

Naruto nodded whilst looking at his floor in sadness.

Sakura looked over and felt sorry for being a bit too straight forwards and mean, she walked over and lifted his head up with her hands. She laid one small kiss on his forehead and took both his hands into hers whilst squatting down so they were face to face.

“Look at me babe… I love you, and I hate this because you haven’t had feelings for a guy in a long time. But I honestly don’t want you to get hurt you know that right, I love you too much to see you go through another heartbreak again.”

Naruto smiled and moved forward to rest his forehead on Sakura’s “I know.”

“Look you already payed for this very expensive night out, enjoy it. But do not forget it's’ not real Cinderella, at midnight the Golden Moon and Sasuke will turn into a pile of broken pumpkin and scurrying mice. But for not enjoy the glittering ball, prince charming and your silver carriage.”

Naruto squeezed Sakura’s hands in disappointment, in the back of his delusional mind he knew this wasn’t real and this was never going to last.

“So how about this? For now, let’s go get our favorite breakfast, waffles, hash browns and coffee from our normal place, then we can come back get you dressed really nice and sexy so you can show off to this oh so handsome Sasuke that you are also one fine piece of ass. Then we shall get drunk in your apartment dance a little bit and then you should go already tipsy. Then when you get there you can have a good time, pretend it’s all real and that Sasuke is totally not just playing you, then leave and that’s it. One epic day, just make sure this time when you leave you don’t book another reservation, okay?”

Naruto started to chuckle lightly, “sounds amazing Sakura. I guess If I’m paying this much money I should just enjoy the experience, enjoy the food, wine and my very attractive waiter and then carry on with my life and forget about this stupid Sasuke nonsense.”

Naruto took Sakura into a deep hug, “thank you Sakura, I needed this.”

She hugged him back with enough force to leave white marks on Naruto’s arms, “I will always be here for you, now let’s go eat some waffles.”

Naruto smiled widely, “sounds amazing.”

*They left Naruto’s apartment laughing, smiling and very eager for some delicious waffles and hashbrowns.*

-

6.30 pm

Sakura drank her last drop of tequila whilst dancing around in the same spot, “are you ready yet, I want to see you turn into a hot tamale.”

Naruto walked out of the changing room pretending he was a runway model, “I’m ready.”

Naruto was dressed in some of the best clothes he owned, black silk trousers that hugged tightly on his legs, to accentuate their price tag they had some golden gems lined down them, highlighting the curves of Naruto’s muscular legs and ass.

He joined his trousers with a white cashmere top that he half tucked in for that ‘Indi vibe’, over this he had a golden blazer which had hidden golden gems all around it, so when Naruto spun pretending to be a model the gems would catch the light and make Naruto look like a literal star, glowing with twinkles around him. He had on his deep black Jeff Bank loafers, which matched stylishly with his whole outfit.  To top it off he had a leather Gucci belt around his waist which also had a golden emblem at its center piece.

Naruto was never about showing off his wealth, but tonight he went completely opposite. He wanted to show off, seduce Sasuke into his own world of fake mirrors and flawed logic.

“Holy shit Naruto you look so hot and rich, if you weren’t gay I would ask you to be mine right now.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, but don’t stop trying young darling” Naruto said whilst drunkenly fumbling towards Sakura.  

Naruto walked towards his speakers and started to play some classical music that echoed throughout his entire apartment. He walked over to Sakura and took her hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Sakura chuckled whilst extending her other hand onto Naruto’s shoulders “you may kind Sir”.

Naruto grabbed Sakura into a tight embrace slowing waltzing with her around the apartment.

“Sakura, I love you. You don’t know how much you mean to me.”

“Oh, God don’t tell me we have drunk sappy Naruto, because last time I cried from how sweet you were being, and I am about to cry right now as well.”

Naruto looked down at her and smiled, “you are the best friend anyone could ask for.”

Sakura started to tear up, “okay you did it. Let’s get you in a cab before you miss your very expensive dinner and I ruin all my makeup.”

Naruto smiled and went to fetch his coat, wallet and phone. He looked into the mirror at himself glammed up and smiled, he just laughed at how different he looked. But it felt like he was also creating a fake Naruto right now, because real Naruto would never dress like this, nor purposely go and try seduce a man at work. But he didn’t care, he wanted one night of fun, of fantasy. Where he can pretend that Sasuke was truly into him and that he was this fancy rich person who deserved Sasuke’s attentions, a man of elegance, grace and wealth.

Only one night, then he would return to reality, where he would stop these stupid feelings and go back to acting normal, go back to jeans and a shirt and stay far away from this golden tower of riches and diamonds, no more cigars and pearled earrings, no more fancy cars and expensive fur coats, he was done with that place after tonight. He couldn’t, wouldn’t become one of those fat cats, all about fancy dinners and spending large cash and wasting away their fortunes on silly things like playing bids on gloriously beautiful waiters to pretend like they care about everything you say… no more after tonight.

Naruto picked up his stuff and started to walk out the door.

“Only tonight right Sakura?”

“Just tonight, go enjoy yourself.”

“But tomorrow remember this night was not real, okay?”

“Remember what you told me when you were poor, don’t get roped into the fancy luxurious way of life, always remember to be humble and acts as though you were a poor man.”

Naruto nodded determined to have fun tonight but also remember to not get too swooped up by the glam of the night.

“Alright off I go.”

-


	4. Pumpkin or Prince?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto a millionaire entrepreneur in the fashion industry, meets Sasuke a waiter at a luxourious bar in odd circumstances and now cant seem to get this hypnotizing man out of his brain, he has never wanted anyone ever, but for some reason he needs to know everything about Sasuke.
> 
> But sometimes this fairy tail facade you have of people can be ruined by the fact that this isnt fiction but real life and real life can sometimes be a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRE WARNING:  
> -Male/Male pairing  
> -Multi-relationships  
> -AU
> 
> AUTHOR NOTES:  
> \- Comments/criticism is always welcome

Naruto kissed Sakura on the head and waved her goodbye as she left in her taxi, he waited for his, feeling numb to the cold winter breeze which rushed quickly by. He thanked God he had a couple of drinks already because his overthinking brain would have probably exploded by now and he would be passed out on the floor from a brain malfunction or something.

He saw a taxi and hailed it, he entered in and said hello to the taxi whilst popping up the address of the bar on his phone to show the nice man where he was going.

“It’s this address.”

“Oh fancy, special date tonight?”

“Ah, not too sure what this is just yet.”

The taxi man smiled at Naruto. “Well I hope you have a nice night.”

Naruto smiled widely back at him. “Thank you very much sir.”

Naruto looked out the window and watched as the lights of the city flew by in a blur, he saw lovers walk around the city with their hands interlocked, his heart started to flutter down, alcohol simmering down in his system to a grinding halt.

He sighed, his heart wanted that, he wanted someone like Sasuke, he was hoping he could have him. But life is unfair and you can’t just get anything you want. Plus, Naruto hadn’t even asked if he had a partner, knowing Sasuke and how fricken beautiful he was, he probably did.

Naruto pushed his negative thoughts aside, he couldn’t do this not tonight.  If he was going to pay over 15 grand for a night out he was going to enjoy it, enough negative thoughts, enough making himself miserable, tonight is about enjoying the luxuries of life and sucking in the beauty which is the host of the night.

Naruto’s cab started to slow down, breaking carefully in front of a golden bar, it was as shimmery and as elegant as Naruto remembered it. He thought that maybe after being here once the glam and awe of the place would fade a little, but no, it was as glorious and beautiful as he remembered it to be.

Naruto paid the cab driver and thanked him and walked out.

-

There he was, once again standing in front of the Golden Moon Bar, a place of luxury, first class dining with sexy hostess on the side. Naruto just stood there on the edge of the street, struggling to find his courage to walk forward and climb the golden staircase and enter a fake world full of fake laughter, expensive alcohol and glittering gems. He turned around to face the street, maybe it was best for him not to go, but…

As much as Naruto was trying to lie to himself, he really wanted to see Sasuke again, hear his small burst of laughter, see his elegant smile and those dark hypnotizing eyes.

He turned back around and breathed in, “I can do this” he whispered to himself.

He took his first stride forward to a night that he would certainly never forget.

-

“Naruto how are you this evening? Please allow me to take your coat.”

Naruto smiled at the lovely girl at the front door as he wrangled to get out of his coat.

“If I remember correctly it is just you tonight and you have paid for Sasuke as your host?”

Naruto gulped down on a rock which had spontaneously formed in his throat, “yep that’s me.”

The girl looked at Naruto as if cautious to say the next few words, “Naruto, please correct me if I am wrong, but you place a bid of 5 thousand dollars over whatever Orochimaru bid, is that correct?”

Naruto was scared, how much did Orochimaru go up to? How bloody much did he end up paying just to reserve Sasuke?

“That would be correct.” Naruto wanted to close his ears to the amount he believed he would have to pay.

“Well, would you like to know the price you won with, or would you rather not?”

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, “it’s that bad that you don’t even want to tell me? Well, fuck me.”

She laughed nervously, “well it is the highest anyone has ever paid for a reservation, that’s all I am going to say.”

Naruto started to die inside, holy shit was he fucked, he knew he could afford it but he would have to live off instant ramen for the next year after this. “You know what, I rather not know. Just take my card and charge it on that, don’t tell me the amount, just do it.”

The front lady smiled politely, “I won’t need to take payment till the end, so for now just relax and enjoy your stay with us.” “Oh, and also I have some good news, because you had the highest bid of the night, that means we automatically upgrade you, so you will be dining in our private room tonight and everything will be fully catered by the reserved host you choose, but due to this Sasuke is currently setting up the room to your taste, so for now have a seat at the bar and he will come collect you as soon as he is done preparing.”

Naruto was beckoned forwards by the front lady, his mind raced thinking about him and Sasuke alone in a private room, wouldn’t that be too intimate? What the hell was he meant to talk about for the whole night? Should he just invite Sasuke to dine with him? Would that be weird and what did she mean by setting up the room to my taste?

“Sorry miss quick question, how would Sasuke know my taste? I’ve only ever meet the guy once in my life.”

She started to chuckle, “well you see we pride ourselves at the Golden Moon to know our customers needs and wants inside and out, especially those who make reservations with host. So, we may have contacted a few of your close friends to find out exactly what your taste are and we cater to those taste. Obviously if you want any changes just say the word and its changed.”

Naruto chuckled to himself picturing all the funny things he could make Sasuke change, “so what if I wanted a whale picture on the wall?”

“Then we would put one up.”

Naruto started to laugh loudly, “oh you are giving me way too much power which I could just fuck around with.”

She looked at Naruto and smiled and came in closer to whisper in his ear as he sat down at the stylish golden bar, “well thank god I am not Sasuke then.”

She smiled and walked off in a very elegant manner.

Naruto smiled, he was already feeling more relaxed and at ease, he started to think to himself. God, everyone is so fucking good at their jobs here, a minute ago he was about to faint and just by walking in and talking to the door lady he already felt a million times more relaxed and at home.

He started to look around, seeing if he could spot Sasuke, but he was nowhere to be seen, so he started to pick at his fingers, trying to distract himself from his rushing thoughts. He saw a beautiful girl who could pass as a supermodel come towards him, her smile was so beautiful and glowy that Naruto was nearly blinded by the shine of her teeth.

“Hi Mr. Uzumaki would you like a beverage whilst you wait for Sasuke?”

Naruto just thought of being alone in a private room with Sasuke and started to sweat from the mere thought, “Oh yeah I need like 5.”

“5 of what drink would you like sir?”

“What’s the strongest thing you can give me?”

She smiled at Naruto, “I have just the thing.”

In a few minutes she was back with a tray of 5 different alcohols.

“Now would you like a description of each beverage Mr. Uzumaki?”

Naruto looked at the tray with 5 very different alcohols, each a different color, being held in these beautiful crystal glasses. “Nah just leave them, I trust you to get me wasted.”

She laughed at Naruto, “well it was a pleasure Mr. Uzumaki, let me know if you needed anything else before Sasuke arrives.”

“Nah I think this will do the trick.”

-

Naruto drank the last drop of whiskey that lay in the third glass, he felt like Alice, given these strange yet so very alluring drinks, each one screaming drink me. He knew with each new drink the drunker he became, which meant the more he drunk the more this this could be his wonder land. Could he be Alice for today? And if he were Alice then what does that make Sasuke? The white rabbit, the mad hatter?

“Ahem…”

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, like a cold wave of unsettling spikes were unleashed onto every single one of his back vertebrae.

Naruto turned around and was hit by a smiling Sasuke who had one of his hands out towards Naruto.

Did he want him to grab it? Was he meant to take it like Sasuke where some form of prince charming, would he take him away for a night of adventure then return him back to reality at midnight?

Naruto reached for his hand, he hesitated, lingering. Not sure what he was thinking.

Reality versus fantasy.

What was he choosing… He took Sasuke’s hand firmly into his, letting his fingers lightly touch Sasuke’s cold porcelain skin.

Fantasy it was.

-

Sasuke led Naruto up a golden staircase that was well hidden, Naruto was starting to lose sight of the rest of the customers that were inside the bar, he was started to get tensed about this situation, he wasn’t even sure if this tension was due to excitement or a large ass pile of anxiety.

“As you know Naruto you get the private room for tonight and because it’s just you I tried to make it as nice as possible. So, the private room is technically the entire second floor, because you specially booked me today no one else is allowed up here unless I specifically ask for assistance in serving you.”

Sasuke smiled at Naruto whilst still leading him up the stairs.

“Oh, that’s cool, I am not that much hassle, so if you need extra help with anything I am happy with you asking as much staff as you need for help.”

Sasuke looked down at Naruto with lustful eyes, which deeply looked into Naruto’s light blue eyes with no hesitation, “are you second guessing my skills as a host?”

Naruto started to feel a red hotness fill his blood vessels around his cheeks, “absolutely not, I was just saying that to be nice.” Naruto looked away from Sasuke’s eyes so his face didn’t turn a full crimson color.

“Okay Naruto here we are, your private room.”

Naruto looked up to see the most beautifully designed room he had ever seen in his entire life.

There was a large marble table in the center which held beautifully crafted fine china plates with golden embellishes on the edges, golden cutlery accompanied the artistic plates and glittering glasses lay at its center piece. This magnificent table was joined with luxurious chairs that had red velvet lining its interior and a golden frame to hold a fluffy golden pillow.

The rest of the room was draped in golden features, there was an out of this world chandelier hanging directly over the table which softly lit the room, small crystals were also scattered all over the room to make the room seem like it was glittering. And if the room was not enough to have Naruto’s mouth on the floor the view was second to none. The entire room had tinted windows that allowed Naruto to look out but no one to see in.

The Golden Moon was right in front of the sandy beach, the soft purrs of the ocean could be heard in the room echoing softly across the walls, almost bouncing delicately from each wall, serenading you as you dine. The white beach sand glittered in the moonlight, and if this wasn’t enough to top it,  the beach bended around so the city was also in view. So in front of Naruto not only laid a glittering beach, he also had the man made version.

Lights from the city danced back and forth, creating a manmade version of a disco ball, the city lights swayed across the ocean towards Naruto, it felt as though he were literally standing on the edge of the water.

Naruto stared out the window for what felt like ages, but he just couldn’t get over the fact of how beautiful this room, this bar, this view was.

“Naruto is everything to your liking?”

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke concernedly looking at him.

“Oh, Sasuke, it's better than I could ever imagine, this is really beautiful. Thank you for taking all this time just for me, I would have been happy eating at a table down stairs, but the fact that you went into all this effort, it umm… was a nice gesture.” Naruto had to stop himself, he had to remember he paid for this, this was Sasuke’s job. Don’t get carried away.

Sasuke smiled wider than Naruto had ever seen. Naruto was falling so hard for that smile, if he could make all of this real he would try and make Sasuke smile every day if he could, because that face, it looked ten-fold better when he was smiling and laughing.

“I’m very glad Naruto. Now, have a seat if you wish and I shall be right back with your starters.”

Naruto walked over to the very large Marble table and sat down, he looked at the emptiness around him. It felt wrong, it felt lonely, almost disheartening. He looked at this giant room, glammed to the fullest for its guest yet it felt empty, lacking, soulless.

How come when Sasuke was here, everything felt warm, he didn’t feel so alone, this room felt occupied and lively and less… well empty.

-

Sasuke came back with trays in each of his hands, he smiled at Naruto whilst walking forwards to the Marble table.

“Alright Naruto, I hope tonight lives up to your expectations, I have asked for a very particular set menu for you tonight, but I would like to keep it a surprise and wow you with every new meal I bring up. Let me know if you don’t like any of the meals and I can find a replacement in no time sir.”

Naruto started to chuckle lightly, “Sasuke don’t you remember from last time, just chill around me, no needs to be so formal.”

“Sorry, I forgot, I am deeply sorry it won’t happen again.”

“Oh my gosh Sasuke, you are doing it again, just chill man.” Naruto started to laugh loudly. “You really aren’t used to just relaxing, are you?”

“No, not really. At least not here.” Sasuke said whilst placing meals in front of Naruto.  “Okay I'll try to be as ‘chill’ as possible from now on.” “So as un fancy as I can go, the first dish are oysters accompanied with Spanish meats and rare cheeses, this should be drunk with the wine as it helps to cleans the palate.”

“I love how that’s your most un-fancy version of the meal.”

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, “Trust me that is, if I said it how I usually said it to other customers, then it would take me much longer.”

Sasuke walked over to the corner and stood elegantly with his hands behinds his back. Naruto looked at him from across the room, feeling his lack of presence saddening, he looked at this amazing pile of food in front of him but no one was there anymore to fill that void, that dark void of loneliness.

“Sasuke quick question before I tuck in.”

“Yep anything shoot.” Sasuke winced at his lame attempt of acting ‘chill’.

“If no one is allowed up here, does that mean this room has camera surveillance for security reasons?”

“If you are planning on trying to harass me, I'll warn you I know 5 styles of fighting.”

Naruto started to laugh, covering his mouth to act more mannerly, “no I’m just wondering if your boss knows what happens In here?”

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow, “well no, absolutely no one knows what happens in here, you can have 5 hookers in here and no one would find out. There are no cameras, the only way anyone would come up here is if I pressed by distress signal in case anyone tried to harm me or sexually assault me. But besides that, the host is not allowed to discuss what happens in here.” Sasuke looked at Naruto with wild curiosity, “how come?”

Naruto started to smile widely, “one last question.”

Sasuke looked at him, waiting for his question.

“Have you ever tried the food from here?”

“No unfortunately we are not allowed to eat here, it’s one of the many rules of the place.”

“Have you ever wanted to try the food?”

Sasuke looked so very confused by these questions, “well off course we are a 5 star restaurant after all, who wouldn’t want to try the food, but why do you ask?”

Naruto started to smile even wider.  “So basically, I can ask you to do anything for me, right?”

Sasuke looked at him with a sarcastic grin, “well technically yes, unless it goes my human rights, or I feel uncomfortable with the situation, then the answer to that is yes. But trust me, I have seen everything in this room, so don’t worry about me, just ask for whatever you want.”

Naruto started to grin from ear to ear. “All right host, then I would like you to come and sit here with me and join me in this meal, if that’s okay?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened, they seemed to have a gleam in them that Naruto had not seen before, as if some light was finally hitting the dark crevasses of his eyes. Like he had just seen something out of this world like an angel or unicorn.

“I would love to Naruto, but you don’t need to worry about me, please just enjoy yourself, if my presence is bothering you, I can leave whilst you eat and you can just call me back in when you are ready.”

“NO!” Naruto tried to hold himself back, realizing how pitiful and desperate he was sounding. “If it’s okay, it would actually make me much happier if you joined me.”

Sasuke smiled sympathetically, “if that is what you wish.”

Sasuke started walking over and took a seat right across from Naruto he very carefully placed himself in the seat and slid forward gently so he was sitting completely upright.

He looked at Naruto and smiled awkwardly, a slight tint of pink forming on his cheeks. Naruto could see him try and bite it back, so he could keep his cool and calm exterior.

“Well this is definitely a first for me” Sasuke said whilst awkwardly chuckling.

Naruto smiled at him, looking straight into his eyes, falling more and more for this prince and this all so glorious fantasy.

Naruto raised a glass towards Sasuke “Bon appetite?”

Sasuke picked up another glass and clinked his crystal glass against Naruto’s ever so slightly.

-

*3 hour later*

Naruto couldn’t stop laughing, his heart was full to the brim of some concoction of happiness and alcohol. He was smiling so hard that the muscles of his cheeks were started to pinch.

“Sasuke you are much funnier than I thought.”

Sasuke smiled softly whilst looking up at Naruto with the purest most innocent eyes.

Naruto swore at this moment if he hadn’t known this was all fake and it would all end at midnight he would have said ‘I love you’ already. He could not physically understand how Sasuke made him feel this way. So, valued, appreciated, loved.

But Naruto had to remind himself nearly every ten minutes this wasn’t real, this was all forged. The constant text from Sakura were also helpful reminders that this was all a sham, every last bit of it. Even this glorious room, it was designed and manipulated to fit Naruto’s taste, he knew the minute he walked out they would strip this place down and turn it into another rich person's fantasy, a golden temple, full of tricks and traps that were designed to keep you coming, spending more and more every time.

Sasuke stood up from the table to clear the plates, it was Naruto’s instinct to get up and help, but then he remembered he was the costumer and Sasuke the waiter.

He turned his wine in his hand, watching the soft white liquid swirl and pulse against the crystal glass, like soft waves of the ocean.

Naruto stood up whilst Sasuke was gone to have a look at the ocean, he loved the sound of the sea beating against the glass window, the crashing waves serenading him and wistfully soothing him to sleep. He closed his eyes for only a moment to embrace this moment, this day. As much as it was all a ruse, he really enjoyed today. It was honestly hands down the best thing he has ever down for himself, if he could spend this much money all the time he would because damn this was nice.

“Naruto?”

“Sasuke, sorry I was just closing my eyes whilst listening to the waves, don’t you just love the sound of the ocean?”

Sasuke smiled widely. “Naruto since we are done with dinner there is one more surprised I had in store for tonight.”

Naruto curiously looked at him, “how can you top what you have already done?”

“Well do you see that door over there?”

Naruto looked around till he saw a white door with a golden handle on it, it was tucked behind a red silk curtain near the edge of the window which he was standing in front of.  

“Oh, what’s in there, wonderland?”

“Tch, I’m not that good to bring you into a fictional world, but I believe you will like it.”

Naruto smiled in anticipation, he watched Sasuke walk around him and place a golden key inside the lock. The door opened and Naruto was hit by the beautiful smell of sea salt and crackling firewood.

“After you my lady.”

“I am far from a lady, but thankyou kind sir.”

Sasuke chuckled lightly as Naruto passed him to enter the beautiful outdoor private balcony.

There were two large wooden chairs which held large red pillows on them, each chair was accompanied by a lovely woolen blanket. In the middle a roaring fireplace, crackling in harmony with the waves directly pillow. Next to the fire place sat a small table which had a plate full of small exotic rare desserts, fruits and nuts paired with dazzling white wines.

Naruto’s heart skipped a beat or maybe 3, he was in awe, why did this feel so right? Like it was home.

He walked over to the edge of the balcony to see the waves literally directly below him, crashing against the white crystal sand. He looked all around him, to his left he saw the sea in all its beauty, the water glittering, dancing, vibrating against the rocks that went out into the deep waters and to his right the city.  A man-made paradise, a dazzling city to revile the dazzling ocean.

As Naruto looked left to right he felt a cold sea breeze hit him, his bones shivered in response, but he didn’t care, this was pure unaltered beauty. This view, this day, this guy.

He felt a wooly blanket being carefully placed over both his shoulders, he turned around to face Sasuke not knowing what to do anymore, before he could stop himself because there was a whole table between them. But out here, he was right there, literally arms reach away. His dark eyes almost replicated the sky above it, the stars reflected almost perfectly off his pupil. His skin in this light, was like a white canvas, painting so delicately by warm embers and cream silk.

Naruto turned away before he reached closer, before he ruined this fantasy he was living tonight. He went towards one of the large chairs and sat down, the pillows comfortably supported his back and legs, the chair was basically a giant hug. He looked out towards the sea with the fire embers dancing from below.

Sasuke looked at Naruto from a distance, he had a weird expression on his face, as though he was dealing with some inner turmoil, it looked as though he was at war with himself, fitting against something? But Naruto couldn’t tell because the fire flickered over Sasuke’s face before Naruto could read any further.

“Sasuke, would you like to sit down?”

Naruto beckoned him to the other chair as went to grab a bite size cheesecake.

“Are you okay Sasuke?”

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled softly, but soon looked away towards the sea. “I’m fine thank you, are you enjoying yourself tonight?”

Naruto took a short sip of his wine, “of course, this has been one of the best nights of my life, this place Is amazing, I don’t think I will be able to afford it ever again, but it was definitely nice to do once.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto with eyes as wide as an owl, his eyes screamed at Naruto, his facial expression screamed at him. Was he mad? Sad? Annoyed?

Naruto just couldn’t tell.

Was he upset he couldn’t land Naruto as a costumer for a long time? Did he feel like he couldn’t do his job as a host? Will he get in trouble with his boss for not booking Naruto for another time?

“That’s such a shame, I won’t lie you have been my favorite customer.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke skeptically, “are you trying to rope me into coming back?”

Sasuke’s eyebrows narrowed down in annoyance, “no, absolutely not, I actually meant it. No one has ever asked me to join them… this has been nice. It’s almost like I’m on a date.”

“Date?”

Sasuke looked a little panicked, “oh I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry, please forgive me?”

Naruto laughed, “it’s okay, to be honest this has felt like a date, if we are being honest I also have to keep reminding myself that this isn’t a date.”

Sasuke chuckled lightly under his breath, “you wouldn’t be able to score me as a date.”

Naruto raised both his eyebrows, “oh really, gosh mister high and mighty over here.”

Sasuke stuck out his tongue to Naruto’s response. “You know you haven’t told me yet what you do for a living.”

Naruto thought to himself, should he? No. He couldn’t let Sasuke find him in real life, he needed this to remain here, in this night, let this be a memory he could take with him to the grave, a memory that would never be tarnished. It will remain a dream, nothing else.

“I will never tell you.”

“Why not, are you afraid I will find out that your mommy and dad are rich and you are the poor one?”

Naruto looked towards Sasuke sadly, “would that matter to you? If I were poor?”

“No! I was just making a joke, I didn’t mean to offend you!”

Naruto smirked, he took another large gulp of wine.

“It's fine, it’s just… I’ve always been one to believe in looking beyond money, status and fame. I couldn’t care if the person I loved was a cleaner.”

Sasuke smiled widely, cute small dimples forming on the sides of his cheeks.

“You are honestly the strangest and kindest person I have ever met Naruto, don’t let anything change you.”

“I shall try my best.”

Naruto took a deep breath out as he slowly closed his eyes and listened to the fire crackle against the crashing waves of the sea. He heard a small beep from his phone and quickly took his mobile out.

He saw a text from Sakura and quickly swiped to open it.

**_Hey don’t forget it all finishes at 12. You have 10 minutes left and that carriage will turn into a pumpkin._ **

Naruto started to stress, realizing this night, this absolute perfect dream was all coming to an end. His prince, this castle, his ball gown was all going to disappear into the night and be a memory in his head instead of a reality.

He could give up on the palace and the fancy ball gown but it was the prince he was not ready to let go off. He hadn’t even taken his hand and asked him to dance yet.

“Hey Sasuke, please say no if this makes you uncomfortable… but will you dance with me?”

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously but happily. His cheeks nearly blushed instantly at the thought of them getting close. “That’s fine by me.”

Naruto got up and extended his hand so Sasuke would take it.

He swiveled Sasuke forward, and firmly wrapped his hand around Sasuke’s waist.

“I have always wanted to do this with someone I love, take them to the beach next to a fire and dance with the sounds of the waves in the background, I guess you will have to do because apparently the love of my love is never going to appear.”

Sasuke started to laugh loudly, he tried to cover it by laughing into his sleeve.

“Well I hope this day and everything else was satisfactory for you Naruto.”

“More than satisfactory.”

Naruto heard the clock tick in the back of his mind.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_

Quickly turning, mocking him. 5 more minutes and it will all turn to glittery dust.

Naruto didn’t care, this wasn’t going to past the midnight mark, he promised himself and Sakura that at midnight he would be out that door.

Naruto swayed back and forth with Sasuke on the balcony, he looked at his lips and started to slowly lean in. He waited, he looked straight into Sasuke’s eyes, letting blue and black clash into a mix of magenta and indigo.

He lingered only 2 centimeters away from Sasuke’s lips, never touching because it wasn’t his place to decide if he could kiss him, it was completely up to Sasuke. Naruto promised he wouldn’t overstep the line to make Sasuke uncomfortable, so if Sasuke wanted out he could push away at any time.

But he stayed, lingering 2 centimeters away, rocking back and forth with Naruto, dancing with the waves. He blinked a few times, trying to separate his eye contact with Naruto’s for only a second. He needed to think.

Naruto waited, lips pulling towards Sasuke’s, reaching closer and closer until they were literally a fingernail apart. Naruto couldn’t move any further forward, as much as he wanted to close that gap he had to leave this up to Sasuke.

He could feel Sasuke’s rushed breathe slip across his lips, he could hear Sasuke’s heart beat irrationally against his body. He wanted nothing more but to taste those soft lips, to have his prince even if only for a minute before he had to run down those golden steps and out of this fantasy dream land.

_Tick, tock, tick tock._

2 minutes remaining in this facade, waves crashed, embers crackled and lips remained untouched as two bodies swayed back and forth.

“Sasuke, you don’t have to if this makes you uncomfortable, I don’t want to put you in a position that you are not com…”

Naruto’s words were cut short as Sasuke leaned forward into the kiss. Leaving his fear behind and going for the kill.

His lips were like a sweet release onto Naruto’s lips, they tasted like sweet honey and bitter wine.

Naruto pressed hard against Sasuke’s lips, wanted to envelope this man, this moment as much as he could. He needed this taste, this feeling to be engraved in his mind forever, because by god was this not the best moment in his life.

The way he felt with Sasuke was nothing short of extraordinary, everything felt so natural with him, he could honestly say that if he were to take this prince out of his dreams and pull him into his reality he would and he would spend the rest of his days loving him and only him.

Naruto slowly dipped his hands lower onto Sasuke’s waist as he pulled him closer to his body, his other hand locked into his soft black locks, slowly pushing him forward into his lips.

He didn’t want to stop, more like he couldn’t stop. This was utter ecstasy in Naruto’s mind. But soon it was midnight

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

Naruto took his lips away from Sasuke’s and saw him blush a deep red that he had not seen, he was looking down towards the floor, trying to breath slowly.

Naruto looked at his watch which was beeping, he saw the clock shine the time 12.00 am. He sadly smiled, this was it, it was all over.

“Sasuke, I have to go.”

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with the most desperate face, as though screaming to tell him to stay.

“Look Sasuke, I know this will never become a thing and to be honest I don’t know if that kiss was purely because I am here in this scenery. And the way you act here at work, it's just… and the concoction of alcohol and delicious food may have created this manifestation in my head that I really like you… but I know this can’t continue. So, I would like to say to you…thank you.”

Naruto breathed slowly, swallowing down on a lump of anxiety that had formed in his throat.

“I honestly think this has been one of the best days of my life and I thank you for that. You are an exceptional host and you go above and beyond for your clients, it would be silly to say that you are good at your job, because you are better than that. Thank you for everything, but this is the last time I will be coming. I hope you all the success in your studies and this job, I honestly believe you could be running this place. I wish you all the luck with your future… good bye, Sasuke.”

Naruto started to walk away, turning the handle to the white door and entering the private room, he went straight for his coat and wallet. He didn’t look back, he couldn’t look back. There was no more turning back and he knew that.

Naruto was walking down the golden stairs and into the main area he went straight to the bar to pay.  He passed his credit card to the lovely blonde girl at the front, as she returned with his receipt he looked up the staircase once more and saw nothing but golden stairs, he let a sad huff out.

“I guess it was a dream after all.”

“Sorry sir? I didn’t catch that?”

“Oh nothing, thank you very much tonight and can you please let your boss know that Sasuke is an expectational host, he goes above and beyond for his job.”

“I’m glad to hear and I definitely will let them know, hope to see you soon.”

Naruto started to walk away as he whispered under his breathe, “you won’t.”

He walked out to the cold of night, he was waved goodbye from the front lady who let him out.

He waited at the edge of the street as he did that night, knowing he had to take a cab and get out of here, do not turn around and book another fake date with Sasuke. Naruto bite his lips and clenched his fist.

“It’s not real, his not real, this place isn’t real.”

He breathed deeply, he closed his eyes, trying to shut out the golden light that illuminated from behind him.

He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Sasuke out of breath.

“Sasuke?”

“Naruto, thank you for everything as well, for what it’s worth, I really liked you… as a client”

Naruto smiled warmly.

A cab pulled up right next to Naruto, he looked at it, knowing this was the cab he ordered. He didn’t want to get in and leave. He wanted to stay with Sasuke, keep talking, see him tomorrow, but he can’t, he mustn’t.

“I have to go now, I just… I’m sorry Sasuke I can’t keep coming back here, it’s ridiculous, I’m started to freaking like you and this… all of this. It’s not real, you aren’t into me, this golden bar isn’t home, and me… I am not this as well. This suit, this glammed up version of me, it’s just not Naruto. I’m usually in a baggy shirt and skinny jeans. I can’t keep pretending to myself that this is real… All I can say to you is that you are fucking good at your job, maybe a bit too good that it scares me.”

Sasuke let out a saddened breath he looked at Naruto as though he was playing tug war with his own emotions, his eyes seemed watery but also dry at the same time as though he was trying to compress his tears back.

“I understand Naruto, it was a pleasure meeting and serving you.”

“Ditto Sasuke, now don’t keep to many people on the hook, you are going to have a long line of eligible bachelors going down the street for you in no time.”

Sasuke laughed whilst Naruto jumped into the cab.

Naruto looked at his prince one last time, his dream guy standing in front of a gleaming tower of gold, illuminating like an angel in front of him.

“Good bye Sasuke.”

Naruto closed the door of the cab and watched Sasuke look at the cab leave into the city with utter desperation in his eyes.

Naruto breathed out, it was over, he was no longer the bell of the ball, just Naruto, plain and simple Naruto.

Naruto had to let go of Sasuke and the feelings he had for him, because he knew he couldn’t fall in love someone who wasn’t even real.

Naruto looked out of the cab, looking at the ocean slowly turn into the city lights. He looked out the rear window of the car, having one last look at the Golden Moon Bar that stood at the edge of the ocean, gleaming and glittering as bright as the moon itself.  But the further the cab drove into the city, the smaller and blurrier the Golden Moon became, until sooner or later it had faded away into the darkness of the night and all that Naruto could see where the bright city lights which surrounded him.

-


	5. The Sharingan Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto a millionaire entrepreneur in the fashion industry, meets Sasuke a waiter at a luxourious bar in odd circumstances and now cant seem to get this hypnotizing man out of his brain, he has never wanted anyone ever, but for some reason he needs to know everything about Sasuke.
> 
> But sometimes this fairy tail facade you have of people can be ruined by the fact that this isnt fiction but real life and real life can sometimes be a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRE WARNING:  
> -Male/Male pairing  
> -Multi-relationships  
> -AU
> 
> AUTHOR NOTES:  
> \- Comments/criticism is always welcome

Naruto woke up in the morning tired and drained from having such shitty sleep, he constantly woke up from nightmares of dying alone. Another nightmare which kept floating around was one of Sasuke happily laughing with some random model, kissing tenderly while Naruto watched from afar.

At some point Naruto gave up on trying to suppress the lack of sleep and when he woke up again for the 5th time that night at 2 am, he just got up and went straight to his bathroom, he opened one of the cabinets to find cold and flu medicine. He took two and went back into bed. In half an hour his body was starting to numb down, his eyes slowly collapsing in a haze of medicine infused sleep.

Once Naruto had finally woken up at 7 am he felt like heavy bricks were placed all around his body, his head was spinning and everything hurt.

“Worst fucking sleep I’ve had in years, god dammit Sasuke, not only have you ruined my love life but you are also ruining my fudging sleep?” Naruto mumbled angrily under his breath as he pushed himself of the bed to get ready for work.

He fumbled to the bathroom slowly, yawning for what felt like 5 minutes. He walked up to the mirror and saw his quite terrifying appearance. His hair was messily placed everywhere, he had bags under his eyes which were so deeply purple that it almost looked like he got punched in his face.

“Fuck me, I am going to need 5 cups of coffees to fix this.”

Naruto opened his phone and dialled a number quickly, he placed the mobile to his ear and waited for the other line to pick up.

“Good morning this is reception how may we be of service to you?”

“Hey Mae, it's Naruto.”

“Oh hi, I didn’t know this was your number.”

“I changed my phone like 6 months ago, I will give you the new one tomorrow, any chance you can send like 2 cups of coffee up to my room and make sure they are both triple shots?”

“Yes of course.”

“Thank you so much, I'll talk to you later.”

“See you later.”

Naruto hanged up and went to take a quick shower.

-

Naruto finished his second cup of coffee whilst running around to find his brief case, he felt like dressing professionally today as he had a few inspectors coming into the business for auditing and also a good couple of shareholders to see if the business was worth their shares. Today was such an important day for Naruto, so the fact that he had about 4 hours of sleep meant nothing to him. He was used to working ridiculous hours anyways, so lack of sleep was not going to affect his performance today, if anything he was actually going to bring his A game.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and his neck, “bring on today.”

Naruto mentally prepared himself for one of the most intense days he would have so far. As much as Naruto had prepared for today, he would have never foreseen the amount of things that would change in his life just from today alone.  

Naruto walked out his apartment and strode forwards with confidence and pride, ready to conquer the day.

-

Naruto looked at his building taking a minute to just relax. His heart was beating a million beats per minute and his stress levels were beyond high, like hot water simmering, nearing that point of nearly exploded out of the pot from how nervous he was. He knew that some very huge business men and women were coming in to have a look at his company, if he were able to score any one of them that would sky rocket his company into being one of the most successful starter companies in the world. Some of the people that were coming in, where some of the richest people in the world, they owned thousands upon thousands of shares in some of the most influential and fast-growing business in the world. They had their foot in everything, fashion, oils, foods, entertainment and so much more. The more Naruto thought about it, the more he started getting stressed.

So, to calm himself down he took a minute, if only a minute. To stop and look at what he had already built all on his own, he had to remind himself that no matter what, he was proud of his company, he was proud of what it had become, and that it didn’t matter if they didn’t score one of the share partner ships today.

He would take pride in his company, and won’t sell out to anyone. He didn’t give a shit who these people were, they were either going to invest in his vision or not, but he wouldn’t bend for any of them. He must be a strong force to be reckoned with.

“Alright let’s do this.”

Naruto took some of the most important steps that day, what he didn’t know then, is that those few steps of confidence towards his company would be leading him into the craziest future that he could have never prophesied.

 

Naruto walked out of the elevator into absolute mayhem, everyone was running around and stressed out of their minds, people were scurrying around to find specific paperwork and making sure everything looked tidy and immaculate.

Naruto walked slowly forward into the crowd of running people, and it just felt wrong. This place his company, his home was always calm, relaxed, people smiling and laughing. This wasn’t his company.

As people ran passed him, back and forth he just felt some weird anger build in him, he needed things to calm down, his team was better than this. Today was not a day to be stressed.

“EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!”

Everybody in the facility came to a grinding halt when they realized that firstly it was the big boss that was in front of them and secondly that Naruto was getting angry, which was not very typical of him.

“Okay, everyone, upstairs to the conference room, and I mean everyone, let’s go!”

Everyone silently nodded their heads and followed him up to the conference room, it was the only room big enough to hold the entire staff, it was basically a giant room with tables and chairs everywhere with a giant projector at the front. Naruto walked forwards towards the projector, he faced away from his staff, waiting for everyone to come in.

He looked at the Konoha sign hanging beautifully above the projector, radiating so elegantly above the room, he smiled. Knowing that he could do this, that his team can do this. At precisely 10 am those doors will open to the public, not only do they need to show the public, the buyers that this company is serious, that they set trends and should be considered one of the leading fashion designers in the industry. But they also need to keep an eye out for the investors, shareholders and auditors coming.

Naruto took a deep breath to calmed down, he turned around to see the entire staff waiting for him, each person with stressed and scared faces. He smiled at them all and waved to Kiba, Ino and Sai that were standing next to the wall.

“Alright everyone’s here?”

“Yep!” The whole room said in utter unison.

“Okay, everyone in 2 hours those doors will be open, I need everyone to take a deep breathe in, and then out. We have been preparing for this day for so long, please do not stress, stay calm, be your selves okay?”

“I want to see people being happy and relaxed, no stressing out or running around, this company needs to project professionalism, elegance and strength.”

“Now, I also need to announce, your heads today will be Kiba, Ino and Sai. Please follow their every order and help them as much as possible.  So, for now this is the order for today. The first floor will have Sai as the head director, he is our most popular and up-scale designer, he will be a great asset in conversing with the public. Please don’t forget the public is  not allowed above floor 20, but they are welcome to explore all the floors below. I intrust the staff to help the public look around and make sure things don’t get stolen or broken. Remember this is a unique experience, no other company has ever done this, so it will really benefit us if we can show how much work and creativity goes into creating each single piece we produce. Floors 20 to 40 will be directed by Ino and Kiba, now only investors, vip, invited guest and auditors should be allowed up to those floors. Everything above floor 40 is being done by me. So please no one up floor 40 unless I approve them through. I will be floating between all floors, but if I need to have a private moment with anyone, especially investor I will be taking them into my office on floor 50. So, please contact me first if an investor or potential important person presents themselves to you and I will personally lead them up to my room. Obviously if I have someone up there, let them know I am busy and will be with them shortly.”

Naruto let out a long breath, “alright, I know that was a lot of information, but I believe everyone here is fully capable of shining and really demonstrating our values as a company, good luck everyone, and if you need me, just text me. Also, catering is being served, and yes you may have whatever the guests are having, but please don’t go too crazy, because we need to focus on the people first.”

Everyone started to applaud Naruto.

“Thank you boss, we will make you proud!”

Naruto’s heart started to melt, he smiled, he couldn’t believe all this was from nothing. His company and his staff where his family and home and he was so proud and excited for it to keep growing and becoming better and better. He was the CEO of this company and he was going to lead this company into a bright future.

Naruto looked at his watch, the time shined 9.15 am, he almost jolted thinking it was about to be time before the doors were unlocked. “Alright it's almost time, everyone to their post, good luck and thank you everyone for believing in this company as much as I do.”

Everyone smiled at Naruto, looking excited and pumped for the day.

As everyone left the room Naruto lingered to wait for Kiba.

“You ready for today buddy? There are some major people coming.”

Naruto smiled nervously, “I am excited excited but I’m also shitting my pants man.”

Kiba chuckled, “look Naruto, you got this okay? You know you were born for this.”

Naruto threw his arm around Kiba, “thanks Kiba. Don’t forget, no flirting with every woman you see.”

Kiba punched Naruto hard on the shoulders, “oh come on, there are supermodels coming, why do you have to ruin my fun?”

Naruto stuck his tongue out, “because I’m your boss, so suck it up bitch.”

Naruto started to walk away from Kiba before he got another hit on the shoulders, “anyways good luck Kiba, if you need me don’t forget to reach me on my cell okay?”

“Alright mate, good luck!”

Naruto waved good bye to Kiba as he took the elevator up to the 50th floor.

-

Naruto walked around with a smile wider than the sun, he was proud of all the comments he was hearing.

_“This company is an astounding model of modern design and refined craftsmanship.”_

_“Your staff and company have shown nothing but professionalism and elegance, a perfect example of what the Konoha company stands for.”_

_“Your new trending designers are so invigorating and passionate, they will definitely pave the way to new fashion trends all around the globe.”_

By 12 o’clock Naruto had already signed 5 contracts with millionaire companies, one was a fashion designer deal with a very prestigious company named the mist, which worked mostly in couture swimwear. Another one was a high sort out tradesman’s who worked with only the highest of high, he aided with some of the most luxurious tailor-made suits, lingerie and plenty more, to have him on the team would be a definite booster. The other 3 were just very wealthy shareholders who invested a large amount into Konoha’s company after being very impressed by what they saw today.

By the fifth signature and friendly goodbyes to the 5th person that left Naruto’s office, Naruto’s face was starting to hurt from all the smiling. He was getting puffed out and needed a small break.

He got out his mobile and rang Kiba, waiting two rings until it picked up.

“Hey, you alright?”

Naruto smiled, Kiba was annoying at the best of times, but he never stopped being one of the best friends he ever had, Kiba always cared about Naruto, he never let anyone hurt him, he always looked after him. If Kiba wasn’t as straight as an arrow, Naruto would have already fallen for him.

“Hey mate, I’m okay, I just need a breather, want to take over as CEO for an hour?”

“Oh boy would I!”

“Don’t go crazy with power okay? But I trust you, sign as many contracts as you want, I trust in your judgment.”

“Wow, Naruto, that’s really an honour. Are you sure about this?”

“Of course, silly, you are my right-hand man, without you there is no Konoha company, plus I need a breather, my face muscles are starting to burn from over smiling, so get that ass up here and replace me.”

“Aye, aye captain.”

-

In a few short minutes, Kiba had replaced Naruto as the CEO for an hour, he had the CEO jacket on, with actually suited Kiba very well. As much as it felt weird passing it to Kiba, he wouldn’t trust anyone else to be up here taking a hold of the reins for a while.

“Alright I’m off too the first few floors to steal some food and drinks, hopefully nobody from the public would recognize me and I can just sit down and eat a little.”

“What about the staff wouldn’t they all talk to you?”

“No, I already sent everyone a text to ignore me for an hour so I can have a break, so hopefully the next hour will be some relaxing time for me, anyways good luck CEO, and if you make any funny deals whilst I’m gone it will be your head hanging from this building.”

“I won’t I promise, now go and enjoy your damn food.”

Naruto chuckled and walked out from the room, he waved goodbye before closing the door, he heard Kiba start spinning around in the CEO chair. Naruto smirked and then waltz happily towards the elevator.

As he buzzed to the first floor, his stomach started to growl in anticipation of the delicious food that awaited him.

His mouth started to salivate from the thought of cocktails, shrimps, rare cheeses, cured meats and delicious quiches.

-

The door opened up to the 1st floor, and Naruto was hit by the burst of hundreds of people, he was so used to the quite 50th floor, that he nearly forgot that he had a good hundred people in his building at the moment. He tried to sneak around until he could see the food, he dipped and dived through the crowds, thanking god that nobody noticed him yet. It seemed as much as the company was gaining popularity nobody knew the CEO’s face yet, which made him happy but also annoyed.

You should think after this much hard work he would be recognised by now, but right now his camo was much needed so he could float around the crowd easily and pick out delicious food plates.

He saw shrimp in the corner of his eye and nearly ran to the waiter serving it.

As soon as the waiter saw him, his eyes opened widely in disbelief, “sir, aren’t you meant to…”

“Shh!” Naruto said quickly to interrupt him before his cover was blown, “I’m in camo mode, I’m here to steal food for an hour.”

The staff started to chuckle, “I expect nothing less of you, well here have some shrimp.” He smiled politely and let Naruto pick a few shrimps.

“Actually, sir follow me.”

Naruto curiously looked at him with excitement, thinking childishly that possibly he would take Naruto to a shrimp dispenser and then he could eat as much shrimp until he pops.

He followed him around several corners until the maze finally lead them to the kitchen.

“Here sir take this plate and grab whatever you like okay.”

“Oh yes! You’re the best.”

The gentleman smiled delightfully and walked out to keep serving the guest. Naruto took a bit of everything and left back outside with a large plate of delicious food.

He found a seat in a private area, were only a few people walked by, mostly because there was nothing there besides a corridor that lead to nowhere but the toilets.

Naruto joyfully sat looking at all the people excitedly walking around the place and admiring the art pieces that lay around the place. Sai was all the way on the other side in one of his most fashionable attires Naruto had ever seen.

As much as Naruto hated to admit it  Sai looked good, wearing those tight-fitting pants and black sequined top. He also had a silk red scarf tied around his slender and pale neck, which framed his elegant and strong jaw line perfectly.

Sai was smiling and talking to various people, being the absolute definition of perfection, doing his job way too perfectly.

Naruto just smiled in his direction, happy that he got Sai to join, he has really raised the Konoha company for the best and his extraordinary talents would take him and this company to places never seen before.

Naruto looked out the glass window to his left and smiled, he saw the busy city roads, pedestrians doing a mid-afternoon jog, some taking their kids for a bike ride. He sometimes missed that, just daily life, going out, doing mundane things like going for walks by the beach. But Naruto was so busy all the time now, and on top of that he felt like it was a waste of time.

When ever he would go, he would enjoy it for like 5 minutes and realized he was quite lonely sitting there alone, there were always so many couples and lovers to shove it  Naruto’s face that he was single as fuck. So, Naruto just stopped doing leisurely things like beach walks and going to the markets. But from time to time he would miss it. And he couldn’t always bug Sakura to keep going with him.

Naruto sighed as he sipped on his cocktail that he stole from the kitchen, he watched the families with their kids walk by, and he envied them.

He just wished for once that could be him.

Naruto sighed again

“Why the long face Naruto?”

Naruto turned around and saw someone had sat next to him, how the hell did he not hear them? It was almost like they slithered into the seat next to Naruto.

When he faced this stranger, he was hit with very hard deja vu, and as much as he tried to remember this quite so handsome stranger he just couldn’t remember where he had seen him.

He was so familiar, his dark eyes, shimmering as though holding a vast ocean, pale skin as white as newly fallen snow, hair as dark as the grave. Who was he? His smile so familiar, those slim lips, so pink and yet so deadly and alluring. Those dark lines near his eyes.

He reached his pale gentle hand forward, nails painted in a dark magenta colour to complement his dark fashion sense which accompanied his skin perfectly.

“How are you doing?” He said whilst shaking Naruto’s hand ever so softly.

“Good” Naruto said questioningly, trying his best to remember this guy, did he know Naruto from somewhere, did he know he was the CEO?

“I’m so sorry to be rude, but I just cannot remember who you are, have we meet before? You seem oddly familiar.” Naruto said whilst scratching his head in confusion.

“I do not believe we have meet before, I am Itachi, representative of the Sharingan company.”

Naruto’s eyes dropped, his heart literally skipped about 5 beats. He had no idea that this angelic man sitting in front of him was one of the most influential people in the world, the fact that the Sharingan company even believed the Konoha Company was worth looking into looking into was a massive feat in itself. If Naruto were to get signed with the Sharingan Company that would make his company one of the top businesses in the world.

Anyone one that aspires to be anything needs to be signed with the Sharingan company. It is worldwide that if you have the Sharingan companies support and partnership you are literally considered some of the most influential and richest people in the world.

The Sharingan companies are legendary, they are known to have such a keen eye in business and trade and their protégé son, Itachi, sitting right in front of Naruto was considered to be a god in his field. He somehow increased Sharingan companies profits by 10-fold in the 2 years he was appointed to co-CEO by his father. He apparently had such keen eye to find novel or starting companies and make them into multi billionaire companies. His stamp of approval was probably worth more than gold these days.

So, to have him here, right in front of Naruto, was nothing but short of a dream. He couldn’t believe Itachi was here, for Konoha Companies open day. This wasn’t even meant to be a huge event, he must believe this company is worth something to even be here in the first place, now all Naruto had to do is sell the crap out of this place.

Naruto got up and bowed in respect to Itachi, “I’m so sorry Itachi, I had no idea it was you, please forgive me sir.”

“Naruto its an honour that I have a CEO of such a rich and growing company bow down to me, it humbles me.”

“Itachi, please, it's my honour for you to even come down today, that alone is enough of a blessing for me. I wish I was better prepared for you, you should have let me know you were coming, I would have arranged a VIP pick up from your address to here.”

“No, no, Naruto, one thing I pride myself in, is that I like to see what the commoner sees, experience what the customer gets, not just get the investors VIP version of the company.”

“That makes sense, well then have you been able to have a look yet?”

“Only up to the 20th floor, but there were security stopping entry to higher floors and I wanted to keep looking before making my presence noticed. I was about to contact you when I saw you sitting here.”

Itachi looked at Naruto with such piercing and hypnotizing eyes, his skin shined in his almost perfection. “May I ask Naruto why you are down here?”

Naruto smirked innocently, “I wanted to have a look at how the first floor was doing and also I was beyond starving and needed a break.” Naruto chuckled awkwardly.

“Even a king needs his break and it seems your head employee Sai is charming the pants off of everyone who enters, he is a very unique and enticing man isn’t he?”

“He sure is, he is new to our company, as strange as he is, the man's a genius.”

Itachi smirked ever so slightly, never letting his composure crack, “he certainly is something.”

Naruto nodded in questioning approval.

“Anyways, would you like to come up to my office? We can have a bit more privacy to talk up there.”

“Absolutely Naruto, lead the way. So, what does your office look like?”

Naruto beckoned Itachi forward into the elevator and waited for the door to close before he spoke. “Well actually the whole 50th floor is my office and the view is amazing. Now Itachi, before we even go up to my office I would like to say, that even though I know you are one of the most important people in this world and your company is beyond rich, this does not mean I am going to compromise my morals and values. So, if that is going to turn you off, then I don’t think there is even a reason to continue walking in my office.”

Itachi chuckled, the loudest laugh Naruto has heard from him today, “I like your attitude Naruto, let’s do some business talk shall we?”

Naruto smiled at Itachi, lingering for a few seconds as he stared deeply into his eyes.

He turned around to face the elevator wall and felt hot, like for some reason someone turned off the aircon.  Why was he so nervous and drawn in by this man? He almost had the same hypnotising pull as Sasuke.

That seductive and elegant manner, so dangerous, yet so humbling to be around.

It's as though you are the canvas and they the painter's, full control of your curves and dips, full control of the colour of your skin and eyes. Like they laid the brush on the surface, and painting so delicately the feelings you felt at the very moment.

Naruto felt slightly like he was going to be in trouble with Itachi and not the dangerous kind of trouble but more like he was going to ruin this contract signing by blabbing out that he thought Itachi was incredibly hot and he wanted him in more ways than he could tell.

Naruto tried to gulp down these feelings, this was business and as much as he was grateful for Itachi distracting him from Sasuke, he still couldn’t get that dark-haired man out of his head. It was strange that Itachi reminded him so much of Sasuke, different men, same alluring and dangerous presence.

The floor beeped that it was at its destination.

It opened up to a corridor that lead to one giant glass door that opened up easily into Naruto humongous room, it basically was a giant apartment.

Naruto beckoned Itachi forward and got him to sit down on the leather couch which faced the window. He sat down across from Itachi and squeezed his own hands in determination of getting a yes for this contract. If by the time Itachi walked out of here and there was a signed contract on the black glass table in front of him, Naruto could say he achieved the impossible.

“You weren’t wrong Naruto, this is an incredible view, but it's time, let’s get down to business.”

“Absolutely.” Naruto nodded in approval with a strong and confident smile on his face.

-

*1 hour and 50 minutes later*

Naruto let out a deep breathe from sheer exhaustion, he honestly would say that today was one of the hardest days of his life, to say he was exhausted was a mere understatement.

He pulled out everything for Itachi, showing him reports which were so confidential that if he didn’t invest it could actually put Naruto in a really tight spot, but he believed it was necessary to get Itachi on their side.

Itachi stared out the window, eyes deep in thought. He slowly turned the coffee which he had in his hands, nursing it. Waiting, until he made his decision.

As Naruto sat there in what would be one of the most stressful two minutes of his life, he thought to himself that he couldn’t beat himself up if Itachi didn’t go for the contract. To get the Sharingan Company to sign you on was like winning the lottery and Naruto had to face the facts, that the chances may not be in his favour, but at least he tried his best.

He sat in silence, sipping his coffee, not wanting to interrupt Itachi’s train of thought.

“I have come to a conclusion.”

Naruto’s heart stopped, his body started pulsating in stress waiting for the next words to fall out of Itachi’s lips.

“I have decided, to join as a partner, but Naruto, as you are well aware we are a very sought out company, so if our name is to be joined with yours, I would need your 100% approval that you will never defile our name, we are very cautious of who we choose because we do not wish to taint the name Sharingan with people who aren’t willing to go the distance and shine.”

Naruto started to smile so hard, tears nearly falling out of his eyes in happiness, “absolutely Itachi, you have my word, there is one thing that I am not and that is lazy. I thank you in believing in me and this company and I hope we can grow alongside your company and help each other develop.”

Itachi smiled a genuine smile, which was so innocent and pure, not a lot of emotion seeped out of this mysterious man, but that one smile of gratitude meant the world to Naruto.

“Well I think we have talked enough about business in one day, don’t you?”

“Agreed, well if you sign the contract you will officially be a partner of the Konoha company, and whilst you do that I'll go grab some rum to celebrate.”

“Music to my ears, Naruto.”

Naruto got up, still on cloud 9. He just couldn’t believe that Itachi was signing his paper right now, that he was now in the elite group of the Sharingan company. This changed everything for Naruto, nothing, absolutely nothing would be the same after today.

Once word got out that he was partner with Itachi his face would definitely be recognisable, he was both scared and very excited for what the future held with this new partnership. The amount of connections and opportunities the Sharingan company would open up to Naruto would baffle him, and if he were to know right now what his future held, he would be doing so much more than smiling at this very moment.

Naruto walked back with his most expensive rum and two crystal glasses, he poured some liquor into both glasses and passed one to Itachi.

“Well, here is to the future of our company's growing together, side by side. “Naruto said whilst lifting his glass.

“Here, here.” Itachi said confidently whilst clinking Naruto’s glass in the process.

-

*45 minutes later*

Itachi was laughing with Naruto about a disaster shirt that lead to a nip slip on one Naruto’s fashion weekly cat walks. Naruto was starting to let down his hair around Itachi, caring a little less that this guy was hell important.

“Tell me Itachi what does it feel like to be one of the most influential families and companies in the world, like that’s got to be a lot, how do you have time to relax?”

Itachi nursed his drink whilst solemnly looking at Naruto, “well to be honest I don’t relax that much, my relaxing time, is doing research for new upcoming business in pretty much every field.”

Naruto flirtatiously glanced and smirked at Itachi, “well I think you should have at least one day off to just relax, you seem like you need it and well and truly deserve it.”

Itachi got up and went to look out the window, he took a sip of his alcohol and turned around to face Naruto, he slowly looked at Naruto as though assessing him, looking deeper and deeper into his soul.

“You intrigue me Naruto. May I give you an offering?”

Naruto waited patiently for Itachi to finish his drink and speak.

“Since we are new partners, would you like to join me for this day of relaxation? You also seem to also need 1 day to cool down.”

Naruto questioningly stared at Itachi, not knowing what he wanted from Naruto, was he hitting on him? Or was this more of a get to know your partner in a more unprofessional setting kind of situation.

As much as Naruto looked at him with great confusion, Itachi’s cool and nearly monotone expression never wavered, never giving anything away.

“Wow, I’m honoured, but I feel like you should just relax Itachi, if I come it will all be about business wouldn’t it?”

“Okay, what about a little bit of business, but manly relaxing? I would love to get to know the real Naruto, make sure you are worth me investing. Because once you remove the king from the castle sometimes they turn into pawn and no longer wear their crown. If you give me one day, I will sign our contract on my side as well, which would mean, not only would you get the year I already signed on your contract, but I will open up another contract on our side of the company for you.”

Naruto was now morbidly curious as to what this contract would entail, “so correct me if I’m wrong, you basically want to probe me, see how I am outside of my Konoha Company walls, and if you like what you see, you are going to give me a second offer?”

“Exactly, but catch is, you cannot ask what is on this contract until I decide you are worthy, and let me tell you Naruto, I have only ever offered this contract to 10 people in my life, and all 10 of the them are now all in the top most influential and important people in the world. So, please remember that it is unlikely that I will sign you but I still think you're worth inviting offer so I can see what the real Naruto Uzumaki is like. Is he truly a genius like many say, or is he more a kid playing king of the castle?”

Naruto gulped down, he almost feared Itachi, his presence alone was quite intimidating, the man exuded excellence, his energy was almost god like. He was both deadly and angelic at the same time, his eyes glowed across the room, almost like a deep red colour, peering into Naruto’s very soul, waiting, quietly in agile patience for Naruto’s response.

“Itachi, I understand completely and I would be honoured to join you, but firstly where are we going? Also, I need to know exactly who I will be meeting so I can be prepared, I hate being under prepared.”

Itachi smirked in triumph, as though he had Naruto in his web. Naruto was the puppet, and Itachi the puppeteer.

“I like that quality from you Naruto, something I already picked up today, somehow without you knowing I was coming, you provided me with the most exquisite pitch I have ever heard, the amount of detail and organization was phenomenal you sold your company and its value so perfectly. So, to honour our new partnership I will tell you, you will be attending the Sharingan mansion, with a formal invite from me, you will be staying in one of the guest bedrooms for one night. I will need you at 10 am Saturday morning and you will leave 4 pm Sunday afternoon after a light afternoon tea. I do not need you to bring anything but yourself, everything else will be provided.”

Itachi took a slow sip of his alcohol as though thinking quickly, calculating and strategizing so rapidly, “and you will be meeting my father, the head CEO and my little brother, future co-CEO. So, if you believe you need to prepare for anything, then be my guest. I cannot further indulge you in any other information because the rest will be just relaxing, so if you need to prepare to go into a pool then prepare away, but ultimately Naruto, I actually do just want to get to know you outside of the business, see if you are as a person worth my time.”

Naruto nodded in understanding, “okay Itachi I agree to these terms, I guess I will see you Saturday 10 am sharp.”

“Our limo will collect you from your apartment, in the upper city, be prompt because we will commence activities at 11 am. “

Naruto was baffled, “how do you know where I live?”

“There something you should know from me, I know everything Naruto, so there is no use of hiding anything as I know most things, before I even consider investing I go through nearly a year’s worth of research on that person or company. So, I have been preparing for this day for a very long time, Mr. Uzumaki.”

Naruto was a bit fearful of Itachi, but he didn’t cave under his powerful presence, he stood tall and shock Itachi’s hand in thanks for the day. “Well, Itachi let me tell you, I am a tough person to crack, so good luck cracking me, because I never cave under pressure, also I know quite a lot about your company as well, so, if this becomes a game of knowledge, then bring it on, prince of the Sharingan. Don’t forget I have the crown, you are merely a pawn under your father.”

Naruto held Itachi’s hand tightly in his grip as though to indicate that he also was a strong force to be reckoned with, if Saturday was going to be about probing and assessing Naruto, then damn was he going to bring it on, nothing absolutely nothing, not even the o’ so powerful Itachi would make Naruto crumble to his feet, this company, this name, Konoha, it was a fortress to be feared by all. Its power and strength are as strong as the CEO that sits on the top of the thrown.

“Oh, how refreshing, I haven’t had a real competitor in years, I’m so very glad you will be joining us for the day Naruto, our family and business welcomes you and the Konoha company… Let the games begin.”

Naruto smiled in confidence, staring straight into Itachi’s daggering eyes, never flinching, not even blinking. He was going to show the whole Sharingan company that he was a man worth reaching the top.

Naruto let go of Itachi’s hand, squeezing his fingers in pain of how hard Itachi had gripped back.

Naruto politely escorted Itachi out to the elevator and personally saw him to his car, which was already waiting for him in the staff parking. Naruto questioned how the fuck he got in here in the first place, but at this point he didn’t really want to ask, Itachi was certainly a man who got what he wanted and Naruto would soon find out if he were somehow equipped for Itachi’s and the Sharingan companies taste.

“Well, thank you Itachi for coming and I am honoured that you signed with us for a year and I am eager to find out if I am worthy of this second contract you mention.”

“I guess time will tell Naruto, but obliged to do business.”

Naruto opened the door for Itachi and elegantly closed the door softly for him, the window went down and only the dark and mysterious eyes of Itachi could be seen peering out.

“Till next time king of Konoha.”

Naruto chuckled lightly, “till next time prince of the Sharingan.”

Naruto swore he could hear Itachi chuckling under his breathe, but the sound of the rumbling limo washed over it. Naruto stepped back out of the way and watched as it rolled out in style towards the exit. Naruto stood there firm and strong until the car was gone from Naruto’s sight.

He slumped down letting out an exhausted breath, my god was he beat from that. Just being in the presence of that man was tiring enough but to try and stand equal to him was another game. It took all of Naruto might and energy to stand strong and proud in front of such a critical and influential man, but he knew it was all worth it. Even if Saturday didn’t plan out, he already had a signed contract upstairs for a year, that alone was a feat worth celebrating.

Naruto ran back inside, excited to tell everyone about who he just signed onto the Konoha team, today was an excellent day and damn was he proud of his company’s achievements.

Today most of all could he stand proud and say this company, these people who worked with him, where his pride and joy, these walls and corridors where his home and heart. The amount of work, blood and tears that went into building every corner and window of this place was all worth it. And on days like these, it made Naruto so proud to be the CEO of this company.

Naruto started to think how he would sell this company and himself even more than he did today to the rest of the Sharingan company, he would need to spend this whole week, planning, calculating and strategizing. The days leading up to the crucial Saturday would be some of the most hard and important day of Naruto and his companies life. He would have to work harder than he ever has before, making sure everything was well planned and managed.

He would spend the next couple of days, cooped up in his office, never leaving for home, barely sleeping, working head to head with his head of department, making sure he knew the Sharingan company from head to toe. He needed to know every curve and crees of that company and he also needed to know his own. It was going to be harder to find out everything about the Sharingan company because they were so private and elite, everything that happened in that company was so well hidden and secure, that nearly no information leaked out of those walls.

You only ever heard about them from cleverly planned events and merchandising they did themselves, but everything else remained a secret. Everyone in the world would always have to wait in anxiousness for their next move, not knowing who they were going for next, who they would bring  into their glorious company.

Naruto was ready, by god was he ready to work his ass off this entire week, He would use every resource and fibre he had in his body to make sure that when Saturday comes he was more than prepared. He was going to conquer and by god was the Sharingan company not prepared for the deadly fox that Naruto was, on the outside he seemed so cool and goofy, by inside of him laid a beast.  A beast he only ever unleashed for very important times.

Only a handful of people had ever seen Naruto turn on his beast mode, but legends are heard of Naruto for when he does. He is known to be so deadly and fierce that he got convert any no into a yes. He was a force as strong as the sun when needed to be and damn was he going to shine as bright as it on Saturday.

Naruto opened the elevator door, looking out to the car park where Itachi just left,the silver doors to the elevator started closing, before the doors completely shut, Naruto peered out to the spot where the limo was parked with sheer force, looking at that spot with great triumph and determination. Just as the doors were about to close Naruto smirked cheekily, “bring it on Itachi.”

The doors closed and the games commenced.

The following week would be the most brutal preparation at the Sharingan company and the Konoha company. Both preparing for what seemed like war, both secretly working and seeking for each other’s hidden information and quirks. Both companies would look the same from the outside, pleasantly quiet and at peace, but by god was it the complete opposite inside. Inside their hidden walls, brewed a war of wit and strength.  Each man preparing to out do themselves in every field imaginable. Naruto for the next following days would prepare his body and mind for anything that was shot at him, he needed to shine and he was prepared to go to such extreme lengths to do so.

Naruto was so unaware of what would happen on that Saturday day and he probably would never be ready for what was going to happen. But for now, in complete blindness of what was to come, he would prepare, working harder, longer and faster. Making sure he was at the peak of his game, making sure he had something to pull out for anything that may come his way.

Naruto clenched his fist in determination as the elevator opened up to the 40th floor where Kiba and Ino where, he walked out a new man, one with such an aggressive look on his face, as though he would slay anyone who got in his way. He was a man worth much more than diamonds, he was a man to be feared, to be looked up to.

He was by all description.

A king.

The king of Konoha.


	6. Solar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto a millionaire entrepreneur in the fashion industry, meets Sasuke a waiter at a luxourious bar in odd circumstances and now cant seem to get this hypnotizing man out of his brain, he has never wanted anyone ever, but for some reason he needs to know everything about Sasuke.
> 
> But sometimes this fairy tail facade you have of people can be ruined by the fact that this isnt fiction but real life and real life can sometimes be a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRE WARNING:  
> -Male/Male pairing  
> -Multi-relationships  
> -AU
> 
> AUTHOR NOTES:  
> \- Comments/criticism is always welcome  
> -IM SO SORRRYYY FOR GOING AWOL!!!! I am currently writing a thesis, like no joke a science publication becuase I have to be an adult, so sorry I havnt been updating faster... please be patient with updates, I will keep writing, it will just take me a while, I hope you understand. Best thing to do is bookmark this and then you can get updates for when I finally post. Hope you are all well, adios for now :)

Naruto woke up from his two hours of sleep, feeling on edge, like there were eyes on his walls all looking at him. He uncomfortably shook his body to get rid of the feeling, wishing this sense of being watched would go away, but for the last week he just couldn’t seem to shake it off.

Everything he did, everywhere he went he felt like there was someone always watching him, and he wouldn’t put it past Itachi to have people follow him and see what he does on an average day. Luckily for Naruto if it was true, all they could report is that he goes to work and pretty much stays there all day every day, from sun-up to sun-down.

Naruto’s feet touched the cold unwelcoming floor, as though the bed was his safe forte.  He was reluctant to go today, he was beyond terrified to fail his friends and company today, but he had to move forward and take today in his hands and show Itachi who was boss. He wasn’t even tired from the lack of sleep he was having, his body had been running purely off adrenaline since the day Itachi came into his company. 

He couldn’t be more confident of himself, but at the same time he couldn’t be more scared of failure. His entire company was counting on him to do his job, to sell the company as best he could. What if he returned empty handed? What if they decided to retract the contract they had  already signed for the year? They had yet to announced their partnership with the Konoha company and Naruto was assuming it was for tactical reasons. If they hadn’t announced it yet, it may be due to them waiting for today to make their final decision and then make it public. 

Naruto was a ball of anxiety and stress and he knew he would be his own worst enemy if he allowed this fear of failure to consume him, but he knew he was ready for this, he had been preparing so hard for today and he was not willing to give up without a fight. The last week of prep had made him aware for anything that might be thrown at him today, he wasn’t going to screw this up for his company now. He had to show the Sharingan company that he was worth investing in as much as his Konoha Company which had been growing exceptionally in the last couple of years. It was once a small grain of salt in the scheme of big world investors, but in the last couple of years that it has been alive, it has grown in equity by a thousand times. Naruto and his team did not plan to stop now, they all wanted to achieve the best to keep reaching for more, to be better than the last year versions of themselves. This sense of being the best is what drove their company to the top in such a short amount of time and was possibly the reason why the Sharingan Company had even noticed them from the beginning.

-

As much as Naruto was full to the brim of stress, he needed to gulp down this fear and be the beast he knew he could be. He would have to let go of fear and embody strength, fearlessness and pride. He strode forwards towards his bathroom he didn’t feel weak or scares, he had to put that aside if he wanted to put his best foot forward. From the second he crossed the threshold of that company he needed to be more than just Naruto, he needed to be the legendary ‘fox beast’ which many rumoured him to be and rise to the occasion and sell the absolute deal out of this contract. He would be better than himself, he had to channel his everything for today, and by god was he ready to shine. 

-

Naruto washed his face thoroughly, he had everything prepared for today downstairs all the stuff he would need for a night over. He only prepared spare clothes, pj’s and toiletries because Itachi told him not bring anything. He honestly couldn’t have prepared for the day that would follow, if he did know he probably would go running to the hills.

Naruto finished his shower and went to his closet, he didn’t know what attire he should wear for this, extremely formal? Maybe business? Or casual? Naruto thought it would be best to be overdressed than under so he decided to wear one of his favourite tuxes, a beautiful black tux designed by Dolce and Gabbana, the buttons had real gold elements embedded in it and every fibre was hand made to form this unique and one of a kind suite. 

Naruto hated taking this tux out because it was so expensive he always worried he would ruin it by splashing coffee over it or tearing it somehow, but he needed to dress his best for the Sharingan company as they were one of the most elite companies in the world and Naruto needed to impress in every field which included his own personal wardrobe.

He took one final look at himself in the mirror, nearly unable to recognise himself. He looked like the people he made fun off, he looked so uptight with all these expensive clothing. It just wasn’t him, but for today and today only it had to be. He just had to be better than himself, so Naruto was willing to be this luxurious version of himself to make Itachi see he was a rare prize and so was his Company. 

He had to figure out a fine line of compromise and values. He couldn’t bug much when it came to things done inside the company, but he himself could change to fit there liking, he just has to be the most charming, elegant and gentlemanly version of himself.

Naruto looked at the clock and nearly had a heart attack, it was precisely 5 minutes till Itachi’s planned ride was picking him up, he needed to get down stairs right now, he couldn’t even imagine being late to this. He would never forgive himself if he failed the first test, be on fucking time. 

Naruto picked up his bag with everything he needed for the day, he rapidly went out the door and ran down the stairs. He already had all of his luggage waiting for him downstairs, so he didn’t need to worry too much about forgetting anything because it was already packed weeks ago, that’s how prepared Naruto wanted to be. In the last 4 days leading up to today, he got reception to check his bags so many times that they literally cried when they saw Naruto coming to reception each time. 

But he had no time to double check today, he already wasted too much time getting changed. So this time when reception saw him running down they all had smiles fully knowing Naruto wasn’t going to ask to check his five bags again. The front reception lady yelled out, “good luck Naruto!” As he ran out the front door. 

He just got there on the brink of time, the car had not arrived yet so Naruto was safe, he would pass the first hurdle of the day. 

Gai looked at Naruto with a pleased facial expression “You look dashing Naruto, you have really outdone yourself this time.”

“Thank you, I’m trying to not freak out right now, but I can’t believe I’m about to go inside the Sharingan walls, this is unheard off Gai, this is like winning the lottery, the statistics of that are crazy.”

“Naruto calm down, take a deep breathe, you have been working so hard for this, you need to relax.”

“I know Gai, it's just hard to not freak out, but I have to do this for the company, I can’t imagine letting everyone down.”

Gai placed a sympathetic hand on Naruto’s shoulder, “you won’t Naruto, just believe in yourself.”

Naruto smiled and went in to give Gai a hug, he let go and clenched his fist in the air in determination. “I can do this!”

“Yes, you can!”

As Naruto and Gai shouted praises in the air a black limo turned around the corner and started slowly pulling up to Naruto’s apartment. 

“Wow, seems like they are compensation for something.”

Naruto chuckled under his breath from Gai’s joke, “shh, don’t make me laugh it will ruin the professional look.”

“Okay sir Uzumaki. May your company benefit from this day, due to his CEO’s extraordinary efforts.” Gai said in a sarcastically authoritative sound. 

“I would punch you right now but I can’t, just keep smiling they won’t notice our fear.”

As the car grinded to a halt in front of Naruto, both Naruto and Gai stopped joking as the atmosphere suddenly went from warm and funny, to cold and unwelcoming. 

A man in a deep black tux slowly arose from the slick black limo, his hair was a bright blonde, tied back ever so softly, just enough to allow some yellow strands to fling lose across his jagged face. His lips where sharp and his eyes glowed with a strange explosive power behind him, as though this man as well kept as he was, was a ticking time bomb.

“Good evening Mr. Uzumaki I am Deidara, your personal driver for today, Mr. Uchiha sends his regards and is excited to promptly meet you. May I assist with entering your luggage into the vehicle?”

Naruto looked at this luxurious man, so handsome and precisely made, as though each bone in his body was fabricated by the master himself making sure every angel and twist moulded into this masterpiece. Naruto could almost say that this gentleman was a piece of art, his alluring eyes and creamy yet glowing blonde hair could seduce anyone to his will.

Naruto realized he was staring before he quickly answered the handsome driver, “oh no it is okay, Gai will help me, if you could just open the boot please?”

“As you wish sir.”

Deidara went inside the car and opened the boot whilst simultaneously turning on the ferocious engine of the limo, Naruto just looked at Gai with such strained eyes, as though trying to communicate through his eyes, saying ‘who the fuck looks like that?’ ‘And, what the fuck was with the limo?’

Gai rolled his eyes at Naruto whilst he started placing the bags into the car as though to say, ‘yep what the actual fuck.’

As soon as all the luggage was placed neatly inside the car, Naruto gave his final goodbye hand shake to Gai and slowly started walking forwards  the car. Gai followed right next to him so he could formally open the door for Naruto. As the black door was open Naruto was hit by a beautiful limo interior, he slipped onto a red velvet seat, or was it more of a couch? Gai closed the door softly, and waved Naruto goodbye. 

Soon the limo was in motion but Naruto was less acknowledging the fact that he was on his way to one of the most important days of his life and more focusing on how luxurious this limo way. The sitting was lined with golden features which circled the entire interior. There was a plasma tv and several  champagne glasses which dangled so gently next to some very expensive bottles of liquor. Everything from the floor, the cup holders had the Sharingan company logo all over it. A black dot with the semicolons surrounding it, their signature colour red was also everywhere, not just including the lovely red velvet seat Naruto was sinking into. But also, the floors and ceilings.

Naruto eyes zig zagged across the place, trying to take in everything, he was just so stunned and baffled by how beautiful this limo was but for some reason he wasn’t surprised, it was Itachi. He knew today would be about bringing everything they had to the front line, all their prized possessions. Naruto was scared in this regard as he was never a man of expensive things, what if his lack of expensive cars and mansion houses becomes his down fall? Naruto started to panic, pulling and teasing at his hair nearly shaking and vibrating off the seat from the fear off today.

“Naruto you look unhinged” Deidara said in a snake like voice.

“I am a bit nervous, but I am well prepared and just hope I can do my company proud.”

“Don’t let fear become your downfall, because let me tell you if you show weakness Itachi will rat it out and never sign any other contract. Let this masterpiece of yours shine and at the end create fireworks, explosions because Itachi will be wanting to see that fire and spirit that shows that you and your company are art, masterpieces, untouchable perfection with absolutely nothing wrong, including a weak CEO who is scared.”

Naruto gulped down a ball of stress, which felt more like gravel going through his throat. Who the fuck is this guy and why the hell was he saying all this? He was just feeling more stressed after hearing that. Naruto took two deep breathes in, he needed to remember anyone might be a hurdle today, even Deidara, so he need to stay calm at all times, show no fear, be strong, resilient and ultimately the perfect image of a leader.

“I agree Deidara, which is why I have brought my A game today. I have been getting ready for this moment for many many years, so don’t worry about me, Itachi can throw anything at me today and I will demonstrate how worthy I am.”

Deidara had an evil smirk on his face. He sinisterly licked his lips, “good luck Mr Uzumaki, you are going to need it, you will have things thrown at you which you would have never seen coming.” 

Naruto harshly closed his fist and lowered his eyebrows in sheer determination, “bring it on.”

-

Naruto had been in this car for a while, they had long past the city and the Golden moon and were now entering the more isolated and foresty areas. 

“Sorry Deidara, I do not mean to disturb, but where are we going? The Sharingan company is all the way back in the city?”

“Well Mr Uzumaki, you are actually going to be staying at Itachi’s private estate up in the hills, the Sharingan company in the city is only there for the public. All the estates of the Uchiha’s are private and isolated for privacy and security reasons. The entire estate is fully guarded, so do not worry you will be perfectly safe here.” 

Naruto nodded politely, “thank you Deidara for the clarification.”

-

*15 minutes later *

-

The limo started to slow down and the engine softened into a quite rumble, Naruto heard the tire go onto dirt tracks which lead through a forest pass. Naruto was seriously considering that Itachi had sent Deidara to kill him in the forest where no one would see. But soon enough the dense forest started to part away too make way for long meadows of grass, cut short and clean. 

Naruto’s eyes lit up, this was beautiful. There were meadows everywhere, a beautiful lake on the right, horses in the background and a giant house illuminated in the distance. 

“Wow Itachi has a beautiful estate.”

“Yes, all the Uchiha’s live close by on very similar estates, each with there own flare. Itachi prefers a more classical clean look.”

“Wait, all the Uchiha’s don’t live here? This is just Itachi’s place?”

“You are correct sir.”

Naruto started to sweat a little thinking to himself ‘my god how much money do these guys make?’

-

The house became bigger and bigger the closer the limo got to it, back over the hill it didn’t look so massive, but as they  drove closer Naruto realised this wasn’t just a mansion but basically a whole village, with restaurants, cafés, horse paddocks, archery ranges and so much more. And this is just what  Naruto saw with his own eyes, who knows how far and how much of this is Itachi’s. 

Naruto’s eyes burst into light when he saw a giant golden gate in front of the car, it started to open and Naruto’s heart started to race. He was so excited but at the same time honestly shitting his pants. He just needed to be himself but at the same time willing to be someone else, which made no sense, but all the sense in the world to him.

“Alright Mr. Uzumaki, we are here and good luck.”

“Thank you Deidara and also thank you for driving me and picking me up.”

“It was my pleasure. I will bring your bags up so don’t worry about collected them from the boot.”

The limo slowed down to a very soft stop with Naruto’s door facing the main entry to this crazy giant house or complex or village. It was like entering Hogwarts, the door was a giant oak door with gold snakes curving the wood and creating large door handles.

The door was slowly propped open by Deidara. Naruto saw the outside, shining so bright. He knew it was time to step into the light and be the man he knew he could be. No fear, no anxiety will win this battle. He was unstoppable. He was Naruto, CEO of Konoha company, the fox beast.

-

Naruto’s feet touched the ground and he rose out the Limo like he was a literal king. His suit almost glowed in the sunlight as the gold embellishments caught glimpses of the harsh sun.

“Welcome Naruto.” Itachi said whilst beckoning him forward into the house.

“Thank you for having me Itachi and might I say what a beautiful property you have.”

“Oh, why thank you, it is like a slice of heaven isn’t it? Might I add you look absolutely dashing in that suit I must know where to get one?”

“It is an original unfortunately, hand made by Dolce and Gabbana, it is one of my most prized possessions. 

“I can see why.” Itachi said in such a silky voice which almost sucked Naruto towards it.

Naruto followed Itachi into this glorious, elegant house, which had white marble, gold features and wood elements all around it. It was honestly one of the most beautiful places Naruto has ever seen. He was losing his professional composure by letting himself be shocked and awed by the beauty he was standing in.

“Absolutely amazing Itachi, this house is just jaw dropping.”

“I’m glad you like it, I modelled it myself using my own architectural eye.”

“You like architecture?” Naruto said suspiciously.

“I like to dabble in a whole lot of things Naruto, to allow the mind to master every form of life is a symbol of a true entrepreneur.”

Naruto was starting to get subtle hints that this weekend wasn’t just going to be about business and suddenly Naruto felt very scared. He wasn’t ready to ride horses or do Archery, what the fuck is he going to do?

Naruto followed Itachi all the way up the stairs and into a giant room which had a lovely balcony facing the lake. 

“This will be your room for today and if you wish to stay any longer than you are absolutely welcome too, we have the whole weekend and I don’t plan on sitting down and doing business all weekend long.”

Naruto smiled politely, “thank you for all your hospitality Itachi, this room is beautiful.”

“I will let you get settled in but please meet me downstairs in front of the stairs in twenty minutes I wish to talk to you about the plans for this weekend so you are fully aware of what the itinerary is.

Naruto took a breath in ready to talk, but before he could say another line of thank you's Itachi was out the door. The golden main door was slowly shut by Itachi and finally Naruto was alone. 

Naruto let out a deep breath that he didn’t even know he was holding in until right now. This was all so much, he couldn’t believe any of this, it was like entering the queen's castle. Everything was so expensive and beautiful, he literally was afraid of touching the walls in case they would break. Naruto went out to the balcony for some fresh air, he needed to clear his head get ready for the big day. He stretched out his arms and legs and looked at to the most scenic view. There were geese, ducks and swans all floating ever so calming on the water. The sun glisten like soft embers on the surface illuminating the lake as though it was its own sky. Naruto heard horse whines and hooves in the far-off distance. He saw ever so faintly a young man on what seemed to be a black stallion. He was riding towards the house which such elegance, perfectly balancing with the horse as though both where one. Naruto looked at his clock and panicked he had to run back inside and get the hell down the stairs were Itachi wanted to meet him. 

-

Naruto waited at the bottom of the stairs patiently letting his eyes hover around the room to take in the beautiful art work which was hanging from every wall. Giant portraits of abstract art, some of roman art and others of golden snakes. Itachi sure did have weird taste in art but somehow it all looked so elegant in this house.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Naruto turned around and saw Itachi in a different and much more alluring outfit. He had on slick red pants and a white flowy shirt which caressed his body in all the right ways, allowing his broad shoulders to be seen ever so slightly from the top. 

“So, I wanted to go over the itinerary, if you like to follow me to the lounge?”

Naruto followed behind Itachi, going through so many different rooms to get to this supposed ‘lounge’.

“Alright have a seat and let’s get down to business.”

Naruto was ready for this, he cracked his neck and prepared his brain to spit out the overload of information he had been storing in it for today. 

“First thing is welcoming you into the house and the drive up with Deidara which you just did and completed, congratulations you past the first hurdle.”

“Has anyone failed this part?”

“Actually yes, some people get so nervous they jump off the balcony, jump out of the car or run out to the meadows and scream.”

“Wow okay, well that’s good at least I haven’t failed the first thing.”

Itachi nodded in slight approval allowing no emotion to show, “secondly you will meet my family for only a short while after that we can go to my private study and begin to discuss business. After that first business talk I wish not to discuss further business as this was meant to be relaxation day for both you and I  so I will be leisurely activities if you wish to join. At dinner and at afternoon drinks if you wish to discuss further business with my father and brother you are free to do so. And then tomorrow breakfast I will give you your verdict of whether I have chosen you to be worthy of my special contract.”

“May I ask you something Itachi?”

“Please feel free to ask anything.”

“Has anyone rejected your offer?”

“No” Itachi looked suspiciously at Naruto, “why do you ask?”

“Because I may not wish to have your contract, so don’t pin me down so easily. I promise you I won’t be like anyone else you have ever had in this house as a guest. If you wish to give me the contract than that is up to you, but I will not sign until I believe every single term on that paper suits me and my company.”

Itachi grinned a dangerous smile, “oh Naruto this is why you were invited over in the first place, I like your attitude. You are definitely not like the rest. Yet I still don’t know everything about you and your company, so I guess we will find out later when we chat business and then I'll see if I feel you are worthy to be offered such a generous contract.

“I guess we shall.”

Naruto stood up first, as though beating Itachi up first, as Itachi rose from his chair to meet Naruto, Naruto had a competitive smile on his face, which was mirrored by Itachi’s.

“Let’s go Itachi I look forward to meeting your father the actual CEO of this company.”

“Huh, you are trouble aren’t you Naruto?”

Naruto smirked, “I thought you already knew that?”

Itachi smiled a seductive smile, he looked at Naruto, lingering, almost biting his lip. “Alright follow me to the great hall.”

Naruto chuckled in his head, thinking this was literally like Hogwarts, you have a giant house which was the castle, snakes all over the walls, Itachi who played a pretty damn good Draco Malfoy and the great hall.

-

Naruto followed behind Itachi into a giant room, which seemed to be like a ballroom with grand silver chandeliers hanging freely from the ceiling as though one puff of air would send them spiralling down. Draping the large windows were beautiful velvet red curtains which had gold and silver spirals on its edges.

“Is everyone meeting us here?”

Itachi chuckled under his breath, 

“Yes, you will be meeting them here, but your first task commences now, you will be ball dancing with members of my family, I hope you know how to dance.”

Naruto started to feel a sweat form around his forehead, he wasn’t a very good dancer and the fact that he would be face to face with some of the most influential people in the world was not going to be good for his anxiety levels. He felt so hot in his clothes all of a sudden, his palms started sweating and his knees buckled underneath him. He needed to focus, deep breaths.

A person, Naruto was assuming was staff came through the door. 

“Introducing Mr and Mrs Uchiha, current CEO’s of the Sharingan company.”

The doors flung open and there he was, the man himself in the flesh. The legend, Mr. Fugaku and Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto bowed down in respect to them as they entered. 

“Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, it is a pleasure meeting you.” 

“Likewise.” Mrs. Uchiha said softly.

“So, this is the famous Mr. Uzumaki, I have heard good things about you and your company, I look forward to discussing it further at dinner tonight.”

“Thank you kindly and I am also very excited to be discussing my business with you.”

The staff coughed to signify the next person was entering.

“The elite staff of the Sharingan company, Mr. Deidara, Mr. Shisui, Mr. Pain, Mrs. Konan, Mr. Jugo and Mr. Suigetsu, Mr. Hidan and Mr. Kisame.”

Naruto couldn’t believe it, so many elite people that he had heard off but never had the chance of meeting before. All of these people were so influential in today’s market, Naruto had looked up to so many of them when he was younger. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you all, I am humbled to be in front of true legends.” Naruto said whilst bowing down in respect.

“It is our pleasure, we all expect great things from you.” 

Another cough came from the door at the front, “introducing the future co CEO of the Sharingan company…”

Naruto’s ears eagerly awaited to see who it was. No one in the world knew who was going to be the predecessor of the Sharingan company alongside Itachi. No one knew who or what he looked like, the only information given was that he was the younger brother of Itachi.

“… Sasuke Uchiha, accompanied by Karin.”

Naruto’s heart stopped, everything in the room slowly stopped moving, the world was suddenly on a complete pause. Naruto felt a strong tightening in his lungs he clutched his chest in pain, it couldn’t be… it must be a coincidence, there's probably   a million Sasuke’s in the world. 

The doors opened and Naruto was still in a state of shock and panic, he was so hazy and tensed that by the time he found the power to raise his head and look he couldn’t see a thing. The elite staff and the Uchiha family were all crowded around the couple who entered. All Naruto could see were his burgundy leather shoes underneath the crowd of people. Naruto had to find his composure and walk forward and greet the future CEO, he wasn’t his Sasuke and he knew that, so why was he reacting so badly just from hearing his name which still echoing in his head.

The group began to part and Naruto could see a red headed girl who he assumed was accompanying the co-CEO walk elegantly towards him. She shined a bright smile which was paired with glorious sparkling eyes which were styled so beautifully with red glasses. She accompanied the red look with a dazzling black sequenced dress which shimmered underneath the chandeliers as she made her way towards Naruto. 

“Hi Naruto, very glad to meet you, I hope you do well this weekend and good luck.”

Naruto was still in a bit of shock, he looked at her with utter confusion as though not processing what she just said. 

“Are you alright?”

“So sorry Mrs. Karin, I am just a bit tense, it's lovely to meet you and thank you for the kind words.”

Karin smiled, “don’t be nervous, trust me it won't help. Anyways where is Sasuke?”

Every time Naruto heard the name it sent a wild rush of pain into his veins, the heartache was still so fresh in his mind and heart. Even knowing that this guy wasn’t his Sasuke it was still so painful to hear his name.

Naruto looked up as Karin beckoned the man with burgundy shoes to emerge from the group of men and women talking to him. Naruto’s heart quickened as the anticipation heightened. The group started to split and it was if it were in slow motion. 

A beautiful and very recognisable man in a deep red suit emerged from the group. Everything Naruto remembered as perfection started to make his way out of the group, skin as white as an angel, black soft hair which almost floated in the air, sharp jawline and pink soft lips which Naruto missed so desperately. Finally, it happened, their eyes meet and it was like they were at the Golden Moon all over again. Those first few seconds of looking into each other’s souls, that undeniable chemistry, that spark that could be felt in the entire room. And now it seemed that not just Naruto was frozen in time but also Sasuke who could not move an inch as well. Both men were unsure what to do or say, both unable to walk forward and met each other. The entire room had eyes on them, everyone curiously looked at each other questioning why they had yet greeted. Itachi who was in Naruto’s peripheral vision seemed to have an interesting glare on his face, showing more raw emotion than Naruto had seen by far. 

Naruto had to be the one to walk forward, he was after all here for business and he couldn’t be rude to the future CEO. Naruto calmly walked forward to meet Sasuke. Slow steps accompanied with deep breathing. Sasuke almost retracted back he had a frightened look on his face his eyes jolted back to see for an escape route.

Sasuke nearly yelled at the top of his lungs “maestro play the music”.

Everyone scurried to find dance partners as Sasuke finally came forward and took Naruto’s waist in preparation for the ballroom dance. The music started and the room was suddenly enveloped in a beautiful symphony being played by a group of musicians Naruto hadn’t even seen go onto the stage. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke which such utter confusion, such hurt, such love. He was fooling himself this past few weeks that he didn’t miss him, because by god did his heart ache to be close to his. All those memories of the Golden Moon, the dancing the food the laughter and most importantly the kiss. It was all flowing back into his mind like a dam which finally had its walls taken down. Naruto started to form a tear in his eye which he tried his absolute best to not let show. 

“Sasuke…”

“No Naruto let me go first, I know this is weird and properly confusing but I'll explain later after the ball, I’ll  just tell Itachi I want to have a business chat with you before he does, to pre-evaluate you or something just so we can be alone later to talk. I can’t say much right now but I’m begging you; you cannot tell anyone what happened at the Golden Moon.”

Naruto eyes widened, was Sasuke ashamed of him? Was Naruto not worthy for him? Was he not up the social ladder enough to even be considered to be Sasuke’s partner?

“I know it's unfair on you, but please I promise I will explain later okay?”

Naruto’s tear nearly steamed off his face by how pissed off he was right now.

“Out of respect to you Sasuke I won’t say shit, but what the fuck, how could you not tell me you are the co-CEO of the Sharingan company, not only that, the fuck was that girl? Is she your girlfriend? Was all that shit about being gay all a fucking lie?”

“Shh, keep your voice down, it's complicated with my family Naruto. I promise you I will explain later. Plus, how can you be mad at me? You never told me you are the fucking CEO of the Konoha Company, CEO trumps co-CEO.”

Naruto unwillingly smirked his lips in defeat. 

As the music started to quiet down Naruto clenched onto Sasuke’s hand one last time before letting go and pretending like he wasn’t someone he knew. He was going to be professional and a gentleman. 

Naruto bowed to Sasuke, “thank you for the dance sir.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto with that same desperation in his eye that he had on the night he officially left the Golden Moon. He slowly mouthed the words, ‘I’m sorry’. But all that did was crush Naruto’s heart even more. How the hell was he meant to get through this weekend? He was already an emotional wreck and it was only the morning.


	7. The master pupppetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto a millionaire entrepreneur in the fashion industry, meets Sasuke a waiter at a luxourious bar in odd circumstances and now cant seem to get this hypnotizing man out of his brain, he has never wanted anyone ever, but for some reason he needs to know everything about Sasuke.
> 
> But sometimes this fairy tail facade you have of people can be ruined by the fact that this isnt fiction but real life and real life can sometimes be a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRE WARNING:  
> -Male/Male pairing  
> -Multi-relationships  
> -AU
> 
> AUTHOR NOTES:  
> \- Comments/criticism is always welcome  
> -SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for being awol!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am will try and not suck and get the next chapter up sooner than this one <3 please dont hurt me for how long it has been since I updated.

The ball room was suddenly quieting down, less and less people were left in the room and the band had packed up and left a while ago. Naruto was standing in the middle perfectly still, not wanting to make a move or act strange. In the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke talking to Itachi and his parents, it looked like Itachi was getting mad or flustered. Naruto presumed it was due to Sasuke wanting to steal him away when Itachi had already planned his business talk with Naruto.

Naruto didn’t want to pry or seem like he was medalling with family business so he didn’t look at them, he just looked around at the beautiful ballroom. Looking at all the details on the walls and ceilings, appreciating the amount of effort it must have taken to build this place. Every curve and stroke of paint seemed as though it had been done by a master of the arts. So utterly beautiful

“Ahem”.

Naruto jolted a little in his spot, not noticing that Itachi had crept up on him.

“Itachi, sorry didn’t see you, was very entranced by this room. Are we going off to talk now?”

Itachi looked at Naruto like he was irritated, his muscles in his face tried to stay neutral but his eyes no longer had this wall in front of them, inside those black orbs swirled a darkness, somehow mischievous but dark at the same time. Naruto was unsure what was going on and to be frank he was a little bit too afraid to ask why he was so pissed off.

“Actually, Naruto my brother for some unseeable reason wishes to speak to you first.” Itachi muttered with annoyance lingering on each syllable.

“Oh okay, is that okay with you Itachi? After all you are the person evaluating me?”

Itachi looked at Naruto right in the eye, with an irritated face. “It is out of my hands; my father thinks it will be good for him to begin his business talk.”

Naruto gulped down a tiny ball of stress, Itachi seemed way too pissed off that Sasuke was interfering, but right now he didn’t want to push his buttons and he decided to stay quite.

“Okay, as your father wishes, I guess I will see you later Itachi.”

“Hm.”

Naruto started to walk towards Sasuke, looking back at Itachi who had his hands crossed accompanied with a puzzled and aggressive face.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke and felt his heart quicken with each stride he took forward. He had mixed emotions about this dark-haired man at the moment, this prince fantasy he had off Sasuke was slowly starting to melt away. I guess if you take the prince away from his golden castle, he's just an ordinary man just like the rest. Well in this case a very wealthy, but ordinary man.

Naruto was sceptic of him and wasn’t sure why he still felt his heart beating longingly for his touch. But thankfully seeing him outside of the golden moon has shed some light on his true nature and from the small amount Naruto had seen he sure as hell wasn’t very keen. His mind and heart longed for the prince in the golden castle but this wasn’t him anymore, this was a little spoiled prince and Naruto was slowly starting to lose his taste for him.

As much as Naruto’s mind was over him, his heart was surely not. For as he took his final steps towards Sasuke he felt his chest burst and erupt in his body, as though his ribs were a cage for his manic heart. Naruto took some deep breaths to attempt to calm himself, he wasn’t even in love with him, he was in love with a fake prince and he knew it, so why the hell was his body still feeling this tingly and anxious when it was close to those soft hands and lips?

“You ready Naruto?”

“Yes, lead the way.” Naruto bowed to Mr and Mrs Uchiha before he left the room. As he departed with Sasuke out of the ball room he turned around to sneak one more look at Itachi. He as furiously walking over to his parents and Naruto knew it was time for him to run, he didn’t want anything to do with what was going to explode in there.

“Sasuke I think your brothers pissed.”

“Shh.”

Naruto angrily looked at Sasuke, “why the hell are you telling me to shhs.”

“Just do as I say.”

“Who would have known you could be such an ass outside of work.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto with deadly eyes, which had the slightest tinge of lust behind them.

Naruto unwillingly closed his mouth as he followed Sasuke outside the house.

Naruto was confused now, where the fuck were they going?

“Hurry up.” Sasuke said in a flustered voice.

Naruto was a little hesitant to follow, but reminded himself that ultimately, he was here for business and he would have to please Sasuke as much as Itachi. They wove in and out of the gardens until they reached the horse stable, Sasuke rushed over to a black stallion and started to tie its saddle onto it.

“We are not going on that giant things, are we?”

“Scared are we Uzumaki?”

As the words ‘scared’ slithered out of Sasuke’s mouth Naruto was hit with a strong sense of déjà vu. That night with the motorbike, Sasuke dangerously alluring him into something he hadn’t done before. That dangerous, sexy and almost toxic side to him that Naruto only got to see for a few seconds that night, but by god did that set a fire inside of Naruto’s core the first time, and it was like it was all happening all over again.

“Hm, you wish, but what do we need a horse for?”

“We are escaping before my brother realises I stole you.”

Naruto wasn’t sure what to do or react, he was here for business, wasn’t it more important to be with Itachi getting the contract signed?

“Uh Sasuke, I’m sorry but I can’t go. I really need to focus on getting this contract with your brother, my company is relying that I can do my job, I’m sorry but I will pass.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a blissful look in his eye, as though to say thank god.

Naruto was all kinds of confused, he thought Sasuke would start up a fuss about him wanting to stay and do work, what was happening? Why did he give in so easily? And why hadn’t he talked to Naruto yet about what happened in the ballroom?

“Congratulations Naruto hurdle number three complete.”

Naruto turned around and saw Itachi with a seductive grin on his lips.

“I am so confused.” Naruto looked back and forth at Sasuke and Itachi with such confusion in his eyes.

“I set this up, because it was clear as daylight that you two know each other and I wanted to see what you would do if given the chance to leave with my brother.”

Sasuke had his mouth shut, he didn’t even blink an eye.

“Why would you do that?”

“Well you see Naruto today wasn’t only for business, if you haven’t realised yet today you are going to be placed in many scenarios, some real and some manufactured to see how you will react. You won’t know what is real and what is not, so stay on your toes”. Naruto felt like he was in a circus, in that room full of mirrors, but there was no escape from this torture and the two devilish puppetries which controlled the maze.

“So, when Sasuke asked me to let him interview you first, I knew something was up between the two of you. And I made my parents agree to make Sasuke play out this scene with you, to see if you would spill any information or take the offer, but it seems like your head is in the right place, this is ultimately about you getting the contract signed, so congratulations third hurdle complete.”

Naruto looked at Itachi like he was crazy, he couldn’t believe this was all set up, how the hell was he meant to know what’s real today. Fuck this was going to be a long day.

“So, Naruto care to tell me how you know my brother?”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his face looked bland like he had no emotions at all, his eyes had a vague look to it. Naruto couldn’t tell at all what to say, so he thought best to be safe and not tell Itachi the fact that they kissed and that Naruto payed a lot of money for Sasuke.

“I went into his work for a date on valentines, he served me, that’s it.”

Sasuke looked a little bit more relieved, Naruto couldn’t figure out if this was all a test and Itachi knew but he was testing how loyal Naruto was to staying quiet as per Sasuke's request. Was this all a ruse, was Naruto meeting with Sasuke in the golden moon all a set up? Naruto’s head was spinning, he just couldn’t take it, he felt as though he was going to pop soon from all the thoughts circling in his head.

“Oh, so you have been to the Golden Moon?” Itachi said whilst beckoning Naruto back into the house.

“Yes, for a failed date.”

Naruto was walking away from the stables with Itachi, they started making their way around the corner and into the house, but before he lost sight of Sasuke completely Naruto cheekily turned his head to see his face one more time. Sasuke was standing by his horse and smiling right at Naruto, a smile or gratitude? Happiness? Mischievousness? Naruto didn’t know anymore, he couldn’t trust anything he thought was true at this point. He huffed a side sigh and went back to paying attention to Itachi who was mumbling on about the horse stable and how many acres they have for free range horse riding.  

“Who was your date?”

“Garra, you may have heard of him?”

“Oh yes I have had looked into his company, definitely a promising company, it is just missing a little something more for me to approach.”

“Oh, really like what?”

“I can’t let you know my trade secrets now can I Naruto?”

“Right right, I forgot you love being the best company in the world.”

Itachi looked at Naruto with a small grin on his face allowing small laughter to escapes his lips.

“Well anyways you have been doing well today, let’s say we finally have this business talk?”

-

Naruto was sweating a little his eyes fully focused on Itachi who had this puzzled look on his face, he looked up to the ceiling contemplating, calculating and synthesizes everything Naruto just blurted out.

“Compelling Naruto, very compelling, I’m going to think about it and let you know my decision later on.”

Naruto gulped down on a rock that just scraped down his throat, every thought passed his mind. Did he not say enough, was the information he said not what Itachi was looking for? Was he out of the deal? Was he not good enough to get Itachi to sign the contract?

Naruto nodded in respect to Itachi’s wishes but his head was spinning so hard, his muscles in his arms hurt so much from holding onto his own hands so tightly.

“As you wish Itachi but thank you for your time and thank you for sitting there and listening to what my company has to offer.”

Itachi got up and shook Naruto’s hand politely, he smiled the most genuine smile Naruto had seen, so much more raw emotion than he has ever seen come out of this man.

“Let’s say enough business talk, come on I thinks it’s time to relax remember.”

Naruto let out a deep breathe, he wasn’t sure how to feel at the moment, but what’s done is done. He couldn’t do anymore, he had tried his best and that’s all that matters. He followed Itachi out of his private study room and down the long corridor which wove its way back to his room.

Itachi turned around to face Naruto, looking into his eyes as in trying to read Naruto soul.

“Itachi?”

“Sorry I don’t mean to stare I was just thinking in my head I guess. If you would like to enter your room Naruto you shall find some spare clothes to change into, meet me down by the stables in 30 minutes?”

Naruto looked at him puzzling, they weren’t going to ride those giant things, were they?

“Sure, see you there Itachi.”

Itachi opened the door for Naruto and closed it softly behind him as he left.

Naruto just wanted to crawl into his bed at home right now, he was so mentally exhausted already. This whole day was way too much, with Itachi watching his every step and now that secret that Sasuke is trying to hide and Naruto being in the midst of it all. He couldn’t think how this day could get anymore draining.

In 30 mins he would be proven wrong, because behind Itachi’s devilish smile was a long planned out day to watch Naruto squirm underneath his superior presence.

-

Naruto wrested into some tight-fitting horse riding clothes. He was so physically repulsed to look at himself having to wear such expensive clothes that made him look like he was the biggest dweeb ever. He looked at himself once more in the mirror, he hit his face and slowly went out of his room. He was so glad Kiba wasn’t here to see him, he would have made fun of Naruto for years.

Naruto started to walk down the stairs, as he got to the floor, he heard a couple of doors shut on the second story, he assumed it was Itachi coming down to meet Naruto at the stables. Naruto decided to politely wait for Itachi and walk with him there, so he stood attentively by the railing as he waited. Unexpectedly two men started making there way down the stairs, one of them sent a very strong wave of tingles down Naruto’s spine, and not in the good kind of way.

“Sasuke, pleasure seeing you again” Naruto said in the most sarcastic tone humanly possible. “I guess you are tagging along?”

“Yes I felt like you could use the tip, I can actually ride a horse. We shall see if you can even get up on one without falling back down on your ass.”

Naruto looked at him with the most unimpressed face, wanting nothing more than to punch him right in the face. At this point Naruto was starting to lose any interest into finding out about why he couldn’t mention what happened at the Golden moon. He just wanted this day to be over and to not see his stupid perfect face again.

“Naruto, I invited Sasuke just encase you fall on your ass, then you can go on his horse. My horse is a young thin stallion, so I don’t know if she could handle more people on her, but Sasuke’s horse will be fine. Just encase you really struggle.”

Naruto looked at Itachi with a competitive smirk, “you really think I will suck that much?”

“Yes, unless you can prove me wrong Uzumaki?”

Naruto felt a strange electric tingly in his stomach, like Itachi was purposely trying to set him off. Oh, by god was he going to show these smug rich kids who was boss.

“Bring it on! Don’t forget a prince does not beat a king in cards. And you are still a prince, actually both of you are.” Naruto started to stride forward towards the stable, leaving the Uchiha men behind.

Though Naruto could talk the talk, he certainly could not walk the walk. He recalled his last horse riding session was when he was 15 and it did not go well.  

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other with devious smirks on their faces, looking at each other like they could read each other’s mind.

-

“All right Naruto, pick which any horse you would like to ride, I would suggest the spotted one in the back her name is Luna.”

Naruto looked at Itachi with mistrust, thinking that the horse is probably the most insane one. He still walked over and went to pat her head. To his surprise the horse stayed calm, she looked at Naruto with such sweet eyes, almost automatically trusting him. She brought he face forward to sniff Naruto and huffed deeply next his ear. Naruto laughed as her whiskers tickled his face. He really liked her, so he slowly opened her gate. Trying his best not to startle her, he walked into the pen and went over to stroke her, she puffed on the spot, swaying away only slightly, but calming after Naruto started brushing her hair. Naruto found the saddle and slowly put it on, he swallowed a small gulp and looked at the giant horse with a bit of anxiety.

“Luna, am I okay to go on you?”

The horse neighed ever so softly and Naruto took that as a yes. He used a nearby stool and climbed onto Luna’s warm but sturdy back. He let out a breath and smiled, he had triumphed over the first task, get on the horse, now all he had to do was ride it without falling over.

“Hey Luna, if you behave and make me look good, I will give you some carrots when we come back, okay?”

Luna started to move around in a happy trot and she slowly made her way out of the stables and into the paddock.

-

“I’m actually impressed you got on without falling on your ass or getting hit in the face by Luna.”

“Thanks, you have such little faith in me, but as you will see today I am actually pretty good at most things, unlike you Uchiha folk.”

Itachi huffed a small laugh under his breath, “you wish, but I guess we will see how good you are Naruto at ‘everything’.” Itachi started to trot forward ever so elegantly, “just try to keep up okay?”

Itachi and Sasuke tapped their horses with their feet and they were off as fast as the wind.

Naruto looked at Luna, which was hoofing the floor in excitement.

“You ready girl?”

Luna neigh and started to push forwards in such lighting speeds. Naruto could barely cling on. The trees started to blur into each other and Naruto literally felt like he was soaring. The sound of the hooves harshly pushing on the ground, the wind streaking past Naruto’s face and the empty noise of the valley was all such an extraordinary blur. He felt alive, more alive than he had in years.

He was free, somehow, he left corporate Naruto behind and he was free to laugh and grin. And it was in that moment well when he propelled past Sasuke and Itachi that he left go of all the anxiety he had built up when he arrived here. He was done, he wouldn’t be fake Naruto anymore, he had pitched his idea, he was done doing dress up and he was done lying for Sasuke, he was just going to be his true happy self and forget he was being evaluated. Because letting go of this fear of rejection has let him truly enjoy the activities he was doing with the Uchiha men. If he one day here in this fancy place then he was going to soak up every last bit of it. If he was only here for one day in this fancy place then he was going to soak up every last bit of it.

Luna started to slow down into a soft trot, she followed the valley and went towards the river. Naruto had lost sight of Itachi and Sasuke who he had passed a while back but he didn’t care. He was really enjoying this and he was having such an amazing adventure with Luna, he actually was sad he was going to say goodbye to her tomorrow.

Luna slowly huffed her way to the riverside to drink some water, Naruto took this opportunity to jump off and tie Luna to a tree nearby the water so she could rest. He brushed her hair out her face and gave her giant head a hug. “Good job girl, you showed those two.”

Luna huffed in reply and went back to drinking more water. Naruto stood there looking out to pure glistening perfection and just stood, for what seemed like days. He took Luna by her rope and slowly walked down the river’s edge until he found the giant lake he saw earlier. He went along picking wild flowers on the floor and giving Luna shards of grass he found as he went. He was so in love with this place, it was just so jaw dropping gorgeous. He curved around the lake with Luna looking all around, apricating this beauty called nature. He saw another house, well mansion in the distance, a Spanish styled mansion with vines climbing the weathered bricks, he was so intrigued by this house, he just could not resist walking towards it.

He heard faint horse neighs in the distance and he quickly jumped back onto Luna. Come on girl, we need to get away. Luna started to trot away from the lake, towards the forest to hide from presumably Itachi and Sasuke who were approaching. Naruto and Luna weaved in and out trees, further and further away from the lake, until Itachi’s mansion and the lake were nowhere to be seen. Naruto directioned Luna towards an opening in the forest where light was slowly trickling in, he could see bright colours sign through as through some mystical place lay ahead.

The trees parted ways and Naruto was hit with one of the most beautiful views he had ever seen in his entire life. For some reason though he was hit with the strangest sense of déjà vu. Naruto felt like he had truly been here before. Like he had walked these very same steps before somehow.

The garden was full of exotic flowers and trees, floating butterflies and birds chirping and swishing through the garden. He saw veggie patches, with a surprising amount of tomatoes growing bright red fruit. He saw bright sunflowers on his right and beautiful strawberries to his right. He slowly climbed off Luna and took her rope into his hand to direct her where he went. Naruto went to smell some flowers which lingered close to him, his lungs were hit with a warm vanilla sensation so familiar to his senses, he just couldn’t pinpoint where he knew this smell from.  In front of him was a giant glass green house, which had plants in pots tangling from the ceiling by golden metal wires. It was  all just so beautiful, he brought his face forward and tried to squint his eyes to see what was inside this behemoth greenhouse. He saw a koi point and a beautiful Japanese garden with a large shishi-odoshi in the centre which made the softest clicking noise as it went back and forth traveling water from one place to another.

He went around the green house as he didn’t want to walk in with a horse, he weaved past plants and made it around the green house, to only be hit with the beautiful Spanish mansion he saw early right in front of eyes.

“Wow this place is beautiful Luna.”

Luna puffed at Naruto, as though she was irritated by something.

Naruto ignored it and pressed forwards towards the house, it just pulled Naruto forwards like it was calling him.

He went to the back door of the house which was the most beautiful wooden door with exquisite carvings built in it. He peeked through the window and saw the most jaw dropping amazing house, this house was tenfold compared to Itachi’s. It was like farmhouse meets lavish mansion interior. The walls were full of books, the furniture was elegantly lined with gold with soft but welcoming colours on the pillows and blankets. There was a giant white grand piano on the side and glistening chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings. Naruto was in love, he honestly wondered is he could sell everything he owned and buy this place, because he felt like it was his dream home, the home he was meant to grow old in.

Naruto’s heart sank, he felt like small pinching knifes started to insert into his skin. He heard a noise, horse hooves. They had found him, this will look so bad, prying into someone else’s house. He looked around and didn’t see any escape route. He slowly walked to the edge of the house with Luna trying his best to hide himself and the horse, which wasn’t going very well.

“How could you lose him Itachi?”

Naruto looked all around to see where the noise was coming from, but he didn’t see anyone. The noise increased, until Naruto realised they were at the front of the house not the back.

“Hush Luna!”

Luna looked at Naruto with a questioning glare, rustling a few leaves as a tail brushed past them.

“Itachi you had one job.”

“Listen you shit, it was your ‘friend’ who decided to beat us, you were meant to use your fancy horse riding skills to beat him so technically you’re the failure.”

“Well I thought he didn’t even know how to ride a horse, obviously your intel is wrong, so maybe you should do better investigating.”

Naruto was trying to stay as still as possible. His breathing sounded so damn loud in his ears right now, so he started shortening his breath until he was literally running out of air. He slowly moved closer to the window so he could spy through the glass, hoping to god he wouldn’t get caught. He saw Itachi and Sasuke enter the house and leave their helmets and wet shoes at the front.

“He couldn’t have gotten that far, just call dad and tell him to send out some people to have a look around.”

“Have you forgotten how many acres we own, he could be all the way at dads place on the opposite side of the valley, what if his lost?”

“Why are you so worried Sasuke-kun? Are you scared your little friend ran away after he realised you’re a psychotic asshole?”

“Fuck off Itachi.”

“You don’t think he came around to your house, do you?” Itachi said whilst taking out his phone.

“No way, it is super hard to get to this house, unless he knew the secret passages I use.”

“True, anyways call your girlfriend and ask her to go out on her horse and see if she can find anything.”

Naruto’s heart stopped right then and there, the minute the words ‘girlfriend’ flew out of Itachi’s mouth, his entire body lost all consciousness. He felt as though a white-hot flame was building inside him, like he was only seconds away from punching this glass window and using the broken glass shards to kill Sasuke for being a cheating lying bastard.

“Urgh don’t call her that, you know I fucking hate it.”

Itachi just laughed to himself, “should have stayed single like me, you’re the one who got himself into the situation.”

“You are so full of shit Itachi.”

“Thanks, little brother, anyways what do you think of Naruto?”

Naruto’s heart started to beat again, his ears perked upwards to hear more clearly.

“Um, his cool I guess.”

His heart sunk again, his eyes dropped downwards and finally it had happened the illusion of Sasuke being this prince charming was finally shattered completely.

Naruto gulped down a sad, vile filled ball of saliva. He slowly started to make his way away from the house as quietly as he could, he just couldn’t take it anymore.

As he walked away he swore he could have heard Itachi say something back, something to do with shit? Who knows, all Naruto knew is that he wanted to be as far away from this house and Sasuke as he physically could be right now. As he made his way to the end of the garden which entered into the forest, he took one last look at the garden which had seemed to have lost a bit of its colour and then he looked back to the forest and walked forwards. He climbed back onto Luna and made his back to the lake.

As Luna trotted back to the lake his phone harshly buzzed in his pocket. He fumbled around his pant pocket until he grabbed his phone and saw the screen illuminate an unknown number.

“Naruto speaking.”

“Naruto it is Itachi, where have you wondered off too?”

“sorry I got lost but I am down by the lake now.”

“Oh okay, don’t move, me and Sasuke will come get you from there.”

“Okay.” Naruto hanged up, not giving Itachi any extra time to talk, he just wasn’t in the mode to be all lovely dovely kiss your assy right now. If he was about to go back and do more business talk or whatever, he needed a little time to himself to just be mad. He couldn’t believe Sasuke lied to him completely about being gay and also that even the horse ride was a freaking test to see if he could do it.

“Luna what the hell is up with your owners, they are psychotic.”

Luna huffed like she was agreeing with Naruto. Sooner or later the beautiful river that led to the lake re-appeared and Naruto was back into open meadow spaces. He found a tree to tie Luna too and gave her a break to have water whilst he waited for the two jack asses to turn back up. For some reason Naruto could just sense it, he wasn’t going to play mister nice guy anymore.

For once he will be the one to set the rules, when he sees the Uchiha men, he will challenge them to a marathon, if there is one thing Naruto could do right, is athletic marathons. And luckily, he brought his new limited edition Nike training outfit with him. Naruto cracked his knuckles and stretched his legs. He was ready to show them who was boss because he was done with all the fancy pants arts, dancing and horse riding. He needed to show Itachi and Sasuke what it is like to actually break a sweat.

-

Naruto stood at the bottom of the hill next to Luna watching as Sasuke and Itachi galloped down the hill. He had a new look to him, one that said don’t mess with me because you will literally get karate kicked in the face. Naruto had unleashed the beast within and as Sasuke and Itachi approached it would seem as though Naruto had some strange orange energy fusing out of his body. He radiated strength and power and he was ready to crush this skinny, angelic men up their asses.

 


End file.
